Storm Fox
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Naruto has hidden a lot of things in his past. As it Turns out: He's a Wizard! Now, a Spell goes wrong, and Naruto has to go back to where he learned Magic: Ravenwood Academy! NarutoXPenny Golden Kitsune takes elements from this story! Not the other way around!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, time for another one, since I've gotten back into this area, and there is a surprising lack of Fanfics in this section.

Alright, I'm also going to be using another one of my characters, too.

Naruto, as of the beginning of the story is already a level 45 Storm Student, however, he has only been to Marleybone and Wizard City. As for what's going to happen, well, the Online Game will begin here, and Naruto was on good terms with Sylvia and Malistaire Drake, along with Cyrus Drake. He stayed for 2 years, before finally finding a way back in Marleybone, not able to say goodbye once triggering it on accident.

Now, four years later, The Storm Fox of Wizard City will return.

And all thanks to an idiotic spell gone wrong.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Chapter 1**

We find ourselves in the Hokage's office. It had been a week since Team 7 had gotten back from Takigakure.

Naruto Uzumaki was wearing his usual Blue and Orange Jumpsuit, and though no one ever noticed, he had a small deck box on his left hip. He always had it there, but never saw the need to truly use what was inside.

Sakura Haruno was wearing her red dress (standard Part I outfit). Sasuke was wearing his Blue T-shirt and Bright Tan shorts.

Their Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, was obviously the most mysterious of them all, having only his fingers past the first knuckle, his right eye, and his Silver hair showing. He also had an Orange book out and was reading. "Hokage-sama, I think a C-Rank would help them out. They've been far too high-strung, and need an outlet." Kakashi said, not once taking his eyes off his book.

"Kakashi..." A random Chuunin started but was cut off by the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Kakashi, why do you believe they should get another one this soon? They need a cool-down period of 3 D-Rank Missions. You know that."

"Considering who's on my team, the only one that would actually _need_ the cool-down period is Sakura, and she's not going for it either." Kakashi pointed out.

The Hokage simply sighed, and pulled one off the rack. It was a Low C-Rank Escort. "Send in Seth." He stated, before tossing the scroll to Kakashi.

Another young man had come in. The man had what seemed to be a Dark Orange robe with Black Trim. He also had a pointy hat, also in Dark Orange, but with a Dark Blue Trim. His boots were a solid Dark Blue. There was a small stick at his side, which Naruto instantly recognized. His eyes widened slightly, but he went back to normal quickly. The only one to notice this was Kakashi, who had written it off as anticipation for a good mission. The boy bowed his head slightly. "My name is Seth Shadowblade. I am currently trying to get back home, and the only lead I have is actually guarded by what seems to be thugs. I need to get there, but I can't handle those guys on my own, sadly."

"We'll meet at the North gate tomorrow at 0800. I will..."

"I'll let him stay with me." Naruto cut off Kakashi.

"Naruto, as the Sensei, I _should_ watch over him." Kakashi pointed out.

"I don't think you know what you're dealing with, and he'll probably want someone to talk to about his home." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, he may have information that I've been wanting to find out myself, if his clothing is any indication."

"You know something about it?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's only a guess, but... The chance of it being the truth is really high." Naruto said. "Come on, Seth. I'll show you to my place." Seth raised and eyebrow in confusion, before Naruto looked at his revealed Deck Box, which he noticed, and his eyes widened, before following Naruto in earnest.

-Naruto's apartment-

The place was surprisingly clean, and if anyone saw it, they would say it wasn't his place. Seth, on the other hand, was more curious than anything else. "What school are you from, and how did you get here?" Seth asked.

"Actually, I need to figure something out. Your clothing tells me you attend Ravenwood Wizard Academy, am I right?"

"Yeah. I'm a Storm Student. I'm still fresh, though." Seth admitted.

"I actually wanted to ask about the Life and Death teachers, Sylvia and Malistaire Drake."

"Was one of them your teacher?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm a Storm Student, like you." Naruto admitted, pulling out a few cards. "My old deck didn't make the jump, when I got here. It was 4 years ago my time. I was there for 2 years, and when I got back, only 14 days had passed. It's not a good thing, sadly, because this world is _not_ connected to the Spiral. I ended up there by accident." He showed a gold colored Triton Card. "All I have these days are Treasure Cards, and I made them myself here. The supplies are surprisingly abundant here, minus the Mist Wood, of course."

"Wow." Seth was amazed. He had every spell Seth knew of, and then some. Then he saw it. "Is that a..."

"Yup!" Naruto showed it off. A Gold Tempest Card. "Tempest. Arguably my favorite, actually. I make these the most, and for good reason."

"Why? And how come people here don't use spells?"

"Both questions have the same answer: This world isn't familiar with Mana. We use a combination of Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy to create another known as Chakra. You see, Chakra is mainly balanced completely between Physical and Spiritual. Mana, on the other hand, is 82% Mental Energy, and 18% Spiritual energy."

"So, you ever had to use a card since you've been here?" Seth asked.

"Nope. But if I did, I'd be using Mana, and not Chakra. Coming here didn't decrease my Mana, nor did my Chakra Reserves decrease. In fact, I had used what time I could these last four years, to re-learn every spell I had learned at Ravenwood, only without the Cards, a Wand, or anything really. I've manage to reproduce each and every Spell I knew from the Storm School, with Chakra _and_ Mana."

"Whoa. That's rad."

"I can sense your Mana levels, and if I had to put it into a Point system, you'd only have maybe 30 Mana. My Mana is actually far above 400. Hasn't increased, nor has it decreased since I've been back."

"I gotta admit, I'm impressed at that."

"That's nothing. On the same scale, My Chakra reserves would be well over 2 _Million_." This had Seth's eyes widen.

"No... way..."

"Yes way." Naruto told him. "You know why I _love_ Tempest, now?" He shook his head slowly. "It's because you _can't_ overload it. I can charge as much Chakra as I want, and it'll deal even more damage just by adding in more. So whose got the Storm School now?"

Seth sighed. "Professor Balestrom is pretty funny, and his squeaky voice does even more good for his students."

"That old frog?"

Seth blinked. "Well, he is a frog. You know him?"

Naruto smirked like a fox, and Seth made a small connection to that. "What?"

"Let's just say our little record was tied off at 62-62 when I force activated a portal that brought me back. I was in Marleybone at the time. I never got to finish it off."

"Rivals?"

"Eternal Rivals." Naruto pointed out. "Halston Balestrom and I were always at each other's throats, for reasons unknown to anyone but us. He had become known as the Frog King of Storms. I had gained the title Storm Fox. After all," He pulled out a certain Gold Card. It was a Blue and purple fox with 9 tails, with Yellow Tips. "This is Storm Kyuubi. If a Lightning Bats spell would take 2 Mana, Storm Kyuubi would take 50 Mana. This spell is an Original. I'm the only one that knows how to pull it off. It's also why I gained the title Storm Fox."

Seth whistled. "You gotta be a Legend of some sort. How come I've never heard of you?"

"Wouldn't be surprised. Most of the Storm School at the time didn't like me that much because I was younger than them by a few years, and yet I _always_ outdid them. I took to Storm Spells like a fish to water. It didn't matter that I wasn't at my home, which is here. When I'm using a Storm Spell, I _always_ feel at peace."

"That's strange. I didn't think anyone else had that feeling."

"Old Hal was the only one who knew. He swore not to tell. It's why we became rivals. When using Storm Spells, I was in my natural Element. Even after getting back, I used the Storm Spells, and _still_ felt at peace with them."

"So... You mind explaining Chakra to me? I haven't heard of it at all."

Naruto then went into a much more lengthy explanation, unaware of Kakashi watching over them both as they talked. Kakashi was inwardly surprised that Naruto was really so smart. _'But then again, he's never had a reason to show how smart he was. Still... I'll have to get more information on this Ravenwood. This Spiral place is giving me a bad vibe. Not even the Mission in wave was bad enough to give me one before it started.'_

Once Naruto had showed Seth the bedroom, still pretty clean, he pointed to the bed, and went back out to the living room. Then he spoke. "I know you're listening to this Kakashi-sensei. So I'll ask you a question. Why would I want to show off my true strength when I have an entire village and the civilian council calling for my head every month? Think on that, and you'll know _why_ I didn't show any of it off."

Kakashi was impressed at that, and left. _'Naruto... I think we'll have to go with him to his home. It'll probably help you even more.'_

Naruto simply sat down, his back to the wall, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, falling asleep to most outside views. Only one trained in the art would know he was meditating. As he did, a small Electromagnetic field surrounded him, as he went into his mind, mainly to learn more from the giant fox in his head.

-the next morning, 0830-

Naruto and Seth were walking to the front gate. Seth was in the same clothes he had worn the day before, but Naruto was wearing something different.

He had what seemed to be a Jester hat in Dark Blue and Gold on his head, a staff with a spiral on one end, with an amethyst on the further point on said spiral on his back. He also wore Red boots with black Leather straps on them. He also wore a Dark Blue and Golden Yellow tunic, long sleeved and it went down to his ankles, just above his boots. Only Kakashi noticed the Deck Box on his waist. "Well, at least it isn't orange." Sasuke commented.

"Shut it, Sasuke." Naruto said calmly. "I'm wearing this for a reason."

"And what reason is that, dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto simply shook his head. "You'll see." None of them noticed the Astral spirit of a fox with Nine tails on his left shoulder. "Anyway, we should get moving, right Sensei?"

"He's right, but you do realize you both are late." Kakashi pointed out.

"At least it's not 3 hours like you always are." Naruto retorted.

"Touche." Kakashi said, looking at Seth. "Though, I can't help but notice the similarities between your outfits."

"Come to think of it, he's right. Where _did_ you get that outfit, Naruto?" Sakura asked, out of pure curiosity.

"I made them myself." Naruto retorted. "We should _really_ get going."

Team 7 and Seth walked out, at a civilian pace. Sakura then asked a question about 20 minutes away from the village. "Seth, what's it like at your home?"

"Well, it's nice. I come from a place called Earth. I was called into a place known as Wizard City. Next thing I know, crazy things have started happening. Being new, I couldn't figure out who knew what, and what was true, and what was false. Wizard city had just gotten Hectic when I got pulled into... something. Ended up nearby. Tried to find my way back on my own. I know where to go, but I can't get there without help. Like I said, the place is guarded with Thugs, and I had to get out of there before they killed me."

"How come I've never heard of this Wizard City, or even this Spiral Country?"

"Because the Spiral isn't a country." Naruto added.

"And how would you know?"

"I ended up in the Spiral when I was 8. Jiji said I was missing for 2 weeks when I got back, even though 2 _years_ passed in the Spiral. Everywhere else in the Spiral has their times completely synchronized. I think the difference in time is because our Realm, one I'd call Elementia if I could, wasn't connected to the Spiral." Naruto explained.

"Really? I guess they'd have to be simple minded for you to..." She noticed Naruto's intense glare, and the quick burst of Killing Intent, that had her gulp.

"They are _not_ simple minded. _Especially_ those I cared for there. Sylvia, Cyrus, and Merle Ambrose. Ambrose could _easily_ outdo the Sandaime Hokage in Jutsu Capacity... if he could access Chakra, that is."

"What are you talking about, Naruto? Everyone has Chakra."

"Throughout the Spiral, they don't _use_ Chakra." Naruto pointed out. "They use Mana, which is different on every level. The only thing I can easily say is that, while Chakra is more attuned to certain elements based on the person Mana can be used by anyone, and is not restricted based on the person. People may end up using one particular branch more than others, but that doesn't make it harder or easier to learn them." Seth nodded at that.

"So, you specialize in Magic?" Sakura asked Seth, earning a nod. "What kind?"

"Well, in Wizard City, there's an... academy of sorts." At Naruto's nod, he continued. "In this academy, there are 7 Branches, which we call Schools. There are 6 Main schools, and the last one has the classroom in another Realm, so there are very few of that school. The other six are actually split into 2 categories: Legend Elements, and Spirit Schools. Spirit Schools are called: Myth, Life, and Death. Myth has basically anything and everything that was considered a Myth in any realm on the Spiral, even the ones not aware of it." Seth explained.

"Life is far more attuned to Nature." Naruto continued. "If you want a good comparison, Picture the First Hokage's Mokuton abilities, combined with Tsunade's Healing Prowess. You've got the Life School in a nutshell."

"I'm not that familiar with Death, to be honest, so I can't really be of much help, there." Seth admitted.

"The Death School is more on the Darker side of the spectrum. If the Spirit Schools had a scale, Life would be pure, Myth would be Neutral, and Death would be dark. Death and Life are Polar opposites." Naruto explained. "Death is also the second most versatile School in Ravenwood. It has few healing spells, and is more offensive than Life, however, Death has one thing _none_ of the other schools have: Drain Spells. Drain Spells Damage the target, and heal the user. A lot of those who go for the Death School turn out pretty bad. Those that don't have a reason to stay sane. More often than not, Life Students and Death Students are at odds with each other, mainly because of their ideology conflicting on almost all points."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Seth admitted. "Anyway, the Legend Elements are Fire, Ice and Storm. Naruto, do you know anything about Fire?"

Naruto nodded. "Fire is mainly an offensive element, and pretty hard to control, for the most part. If you get good enough in the Fire School, it's rumored that you could become _immune_ to flames. They're more headstrong, reckless, but also very compassionate when they care for someone. More often than not, they're loyal to a fault, and come off as stubborn. The best way to put it: The best in the fire School have something similar, if not identical to the Will of Fire."

"Ice is more of a Loner element. Most that go into the Ice School do so because they... well... They don't like being around others that much. They are much more for defense than offense, and are a lot more... What's the word I'm looking for?" Seth asked.

"I think Detached fits." Naruto commented. "Most that go into the Ice School don't really bond with others that much, and rarely trust anyone. Those that earn their trust are pretty lucky, if you ask me."

Kakashi nodded. "So, Naruto. If you've been to Wizard City, and actually went into one of the schools, you'd be in Fire." Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that's what I see from the description."

"We still haven't gone into the last of the Legend Elements." Naruto pointed out. "It's arguably the most powerful: The Storm School."

"If we get the chance, I'd go for that one." Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke, if you went for it, you could very easily _kill_ yourself." Naruto told him, harshly.

"If you could do it, how bad could it be?" Sakura questioned.

"Storm is definitely the most powerful, that much I'll admit, but it's also the Hardest to control." Naruto explained. "You know how I always went around playing pranks all those years?"

"How could I forget? You were _always_ annoying." Sakura scoffed.

"Picture that, but in the form of Lightning, Wind, and Water raging instead of Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU. Then multiply all the chaos by about, hmm... 2,000. You've got the Chaos of the Storm School. Without a way to control the Chaotic Nature of Storms, you could easily kill yourself if you're not careful. Sasuke can barely control his emotions when a certain name is brought up. He'd never survive the Storm School. To be honest, I'd put him in either Fire or Death."

"You mind explaining the Storm School to me a bit? I'm still new to it, and just started grasping the basics." Seth asked.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "To be honest, saying Divination, or the Magic used in the Storm School, is hard to control is like... Well, I think the best way to explain it is by saying Kakashi-sensei is a pervert."

"And how is that relevant?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Because, Sasuke, he reads porn, _in public_, in front of _females, males, AND the Hokage_. He's a Super Pervert, at the _least_." Naruto tried to explain. "Anyway, Storm _is_ hard to control, but can also deal the most Damage. Those who follow Storm Naturally, tend to be a little chaotic in the mind, usually highly annoying to others, can get under just about anyone's skin, and some have been able to read minds. The Divination is much more of an Offensive School, than anything else. They tend to learn things quickly when given the chance, or simply given the basics of something. After being taught the basics, they can easily work their way up to master fairly quickly. The true threat in a Diviner, is not in their spells, but in their mind. There is no telling what way they would attack."

"I can attest to that, being a Diviner myself." Seth admitted.

"However, there's also the fact that there are very few TRUE Masters of Divination." Naruto pointed out.

"Wait, few?" Seth asked, surprised. "Why only so few?"

"Because of the Nature of the Storm itself." Naruto explained. "No Storm wants to be controlled. A True master would know this. They accept this. They don't control the Storm. They _are_ the Storm. When one is so much like the Storm, in Mind, Personality, and at Heart, once trained properly, they can become TRUE Masters of Divination."

"And how does one do that?" Sakura asked, somewhat confused.

Naruto shook his head. "To be honest, not even I know that. I just know the best way to tell if you have the potential to be a True Master of Storm."

"And how is that?" Kakashi asked, now intrigued.

Naruto sighed. "Because... every True Master of the Storm had felt at peace while using a Storm Spell. Every one that is recorded to be the Best of the Best in Divination have commented, at least _once_, that they felt at peace, or something similar to it, when using a Storm Spell. They know the best ways to use the spells, because, in a way, they _are_ the element that it draws from. My name means Spiraling Maelstrom. Figure it out from there."

"So, you'd be in the Storm School?" Kakashi asked, earning a nod. "I see. So, train you right, and you'd be the best there ever was, but train you wrong from the get go, you won't progress that much, if at all?"

"That's the jist of it. If you can catch the interest of a Diviner, and manage to keep it on something, they'll get it down so quickly it'll leave you wondering: How they fuck did they get it so fast?" Naruto pointed out. "Diviners can be highly variant in their skills, or simply do whatever it is others would think are crazy. In fact, most diviners are called Crazy, Insane, Annoying, and then some. A Diviner has no true specialty, when it comes to Skills having nothing to do with magic, at least. The Majority of Storm Spells would fall under Water, Wind and Lightning."

Kakashi nodded, filing it away for later use. "So, if your Chakra also reflected which School you went into, you would be Wind, Lightning or Water." He half asked.

"If you have a way to find out, I'd put my two best elements as Wind and Water, with Lightning as a close Third. The Fire School, or Pyromancy, would have Fire and Lightning as their best two. Ice... I'd say Wind and Water, with very little chance of Lightning and Fire. Ice are also known as a Thaumaturge. Myth would likely have Earth as their best. They are called Conjurers. Life, Earth and Water, no contest. They are called Theurgists. Death... I couldn't really say where they would end up, honestly. They are commonly called Necromancers."

"So, since you seem to know so much, where would we be?" Kakashi questioned, silently challenging them.

Naruto hummed a bit. "To be honest, sensei, you're hard to place. However, if I had to guess, I'd put you in either Fire or Myth." Kakashi nodded slightly coming to a similar conclusion. "Sakura would either be Life or Myth. She has a lot of Potential in Life, and they tend to be the best healers in the Spiral. Myth is also good for her because of her brain. She is the smartest girl I've ever known, and she could grasp Myth far better than I could. Sasuke, I already told you would either be Death or Fire. I'm Storm, no contest." Something then triggered Naruto's Mana senses. He then turned his head slightly.

Seth looked at him. "You feel it?"

"Yeah... And I _know_ this feeling. There's only one thing in each realm that feels like this, as far as I know." Naruto said.

"I wasn't able to get close enough to get a good look, but... it seemed like a door on a hill, but there was no building in sight." Seth admitted.

Naruto turned his head slowly. "Seth... Was it on top of the hill, or built into it?"

"On top. Does that mean anything?"

Naruto sighed in relief. "Yes. It does... and I know how to get you back, too."

"You do?"

"Yup. Through that door."

"So, we get him to the door, and then leave?"

"No, we don't know if it's tied to a certain point in the Spiral. Our mission is to get him back to Wizard City. The Spiral is filled with countless realms. I don't have the keystone with me, so I can't direct it. The best I can do is activate it, and we go through. It'll be a random jump, but I know what Wizard City looks like around it's Spiral Door, as they're called. I've used it once before, but nowhere near enough to be able to target it."

"How are you so sure?" Kakashi questioned.

"Like I said, I've been to the Spiral before. I don't have the right keys, so the best way to get back to Wizard City is by Jumping Randomly, until we get there." Naruto admitted. "First things first, we have to clear out the area and get to the door on this plane. Then we can worry about getting to Wizard City."

Seth nodded. "He's right, I think."

"I can force activate the door, but I can't choose where I end up if I do. That's the only downside at the moment." Naruto pointed out, as they neared an area in the forest. "It's close."

"How can you tell?" Kakashi questioned.

"The Spiral Doors, the gateway to each realm in the Spiral, has a unique Signature. The Spiral Door is... Omnipotent, for lack of a better word. The energy flowing through them is unique in the fact that it's the only thing that has equal points in Physical, Spiritual, and Mental energies. I can sense that energy. Chakra is normally 50% Physical and 50% Spiritual Energies. Mana, which they use in the Spiral, is 82% Mental Energy, and 18% Spiritual Energy. The Spiral Doors are exactly 1/3 Mental, 1/3 Spiritual, and 1/3 Physical Energies. It's _that_ specific. What's more is, it takes 3 people to make one in a new realm."

Naruto pulled a Kunai from... somewhere, and tossed it into the bushes, a scowl on his face.

"Naruto..."

"That was a Mana beast." Naruto realized. Then he picked up more signatures, none of them using Mana or Chakra. "There's more on the way."

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke prepared themselves. Just just walked in front of them, and pulled his staff off his back, and a card from his Deck Box which Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice until then. "What are you..."

Naruto threw the card into the air, and spun the staff around, before it pointed straight forward, towards the incoming mess of bandits. "TEMPEST!" The card, which was still floating, glowed brightly, and a large amount of Storm Clouds, rain and the smell of ozone came in, before everyone heard a rush of Water. Kakashi grabbed Seth and jumped up to a branch, while Sasuke and Sakura jumped up as well.

"Naruto!"

They were ignored, but Seth was wide eyed and the power behind that spell. What surprised the others, was that Naruto was _riding_ the waves that appeared from right behind him. Kakashi was the only one that noticed it, but Naruto's eyes were completely white, and _glowed_. He rode the waves right into the charging Thugs. Naruto then held out another card, before it glowed brightly, as it was in between his index and middle fingers. After the water receded, an egg appeared in its wake. It then broke apart, and a Light Blue dinosaur appeared, before it grew to about 6 stories tall. It then tore apart the other 42 that survived the wave. The others walked up to him in shock, though Seth held a LOT of Awe. His eyes were back to his normal blue. "Naruto..." Kakashi was still surprised.

"They aren't the first ones for me to kill." Naruto then looked at Seth, whose face was still in awe. "Seth... That's what you could very well do, one day."

"You... You used Tempest... and then..."

"Stormzilla. Only one that can truly master a school, can use 3 spells simultaneously. Not even Old Hal could do that when I last saw him." Naruto pointed out.

"Wait, 3?" Seth was suddenly confused, but the awe was still there.

"Yup. Stormblade was active from the get go. It increased the damage potential of the Storm School Spells I use. Most can only use it with _one_ spell. I can put it on for a time limit, and keep using Spell after spell with the same bonus. No Pyromancer I've met can do that with Fireblade, Theurgists with Lifeblade, Conjurers with Mythblade, Necromancers with Deathblade, Sorcerers with Balanceblade, but I _have_ seen one person do so with Iceblade. And then there's Bladestorm, only usable by Sorcerers. That one I've only seen once. You can use it on a group of people, or use it on yourself only to make it a major time limit. I'm good enough to use Stormblade and keep it activate for 30 minutes, and use it repeatedly. The fact that I can use up to 5 in rapid succession is _extremely_ good... for me, at least."

"And how do you manage 5 in a row?"

"The Sandaime can use 5 Jutsu at once. I can use up to 3 Storm Spells at once, but I can launch 5, one right after the other, with Stormblade active. It's a hard aspect, but..." He turned his head to the door on a hill. "As I thought... it's a Spiral Door." The entire group started to inspect it.

"I can't find anything to use it, and opening it doesn't show anything." Kakashi said, after trying to open it, only to find the other side of the door the same as the place there.

Naruto nodded, expecting that result. "Close it, and let me do what I can." After the door was closed, Naruto grabbed the handle, and channeled Chakra, and Mana into the door through his left hand, before it all went through the door. The door then glowed, and he opened it. It was completely black, though a Purple vortex was in the middle of it. "Well, it's open. Sensei?"

"Why me?"

"I'm the only one that can force it open, and we've got a time limit." Naruto replied. Kakashi went through, Sasuke and Sakura following shortly after. Naruto grabbed Seth's wrist and jumped through.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	2. Chapter 2

...

**Chapter 2**

-Undergrowth, unknown area-

Naruto and Seth appeared through the door, before it closed behind them. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at them both. "Well, that was fun." Naruto had a smile on his face.

"Fun?" Sakura asked. "I felt like I got torn in half!"

"22 times." Naruto replied. "22 times I felt like I was split into four pieces."

"And you call that _fun_?!" Sakura shouted.

"Yup."

"You're crazy." Sasuke commented.

"So are the majority of Shinobi. Your point?" Naruto retorted. "Besides, using Kage Bunshin so much, you get used to the feeling."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "That would make sense. And the fact you can make over a thousand Kage Bunshin at once is impressive. Most Jounin can't do that."

"It's all in the reserves, sensei." Naruto then looked around. It looked like the underside of a large tree. He then recognized a signature running through the vines. _'This is...!'_ He then walked to a single point, where there were stairs going down, the others followed him down, though wary. "Yo! Bartleby! Open your fucking mouth or I'll fry some roots!"

All of them heard a groan. "What? Who's there?"

"You have until 3 to open your mouth, or the sparks fly." Naruto said, seriously. "One."

"Two." His hand had small tendrils of electricity flowing between them.

"Three." He launched a few bolts that hit the roots.

"ARGH! That hurt!" A much older and strong voice shouted.

"Want another dose? If not, open up."

There was rumbling, before they found themselves staring at a cobblestone pathway, with several others in the area, ready for an assault. Team 7 and Seth walked out of the tree. Only one person recognized any of them, and he was also recognized by Naruto and Seth. "Professor Balestrom/Storm Frog!" Seth and Naruto shouted.

Everyone was surprised at the outburst, before a small blue frog in a Dark Blue outfit, and top hat jumped down in front of them. "Seth? Naruto?"

They both nodded. "Seth, head to your dorm. As for you, Naruto..." The frog was cut off by Naruto's hand.

"Before you ask, who else would have the balls or guts to use a small lightning bolt on Bartleby's roots?" Naruto stated.

"Oh yes. That's definitely you. So... why are you here?" The frog asked.

"Seth ended up in my world, and we found a Spiral Door there. We got lucky since I had to force activate the thing. First shot, got here." He looked at the tree. "Sorry big guy, but I had to prove a point."

"Naruto... Only you... Only you would do that."

"And that's why." Naruto had a small smile. "Anyway, where's Sylvia? Since I'm here, I might as well say... hi..." He noticed the forlorn looks. "Halston... What happened to her?" His voice was trembling, but only Kakashi and the frog noticed.

"I'm sorry, but... She's gone."

Naruto's eyes went wide, knowing the voice. "No... No. NO!" He jumped off faster than even Kakashi could react.

Kakashi looked at the frog. "Who is this Silvia?"

"One of the only people that actually appreciated Naruto's help while he was here. They were close. She seemed to take to him like a mother to a son. It seemed mutual, too." The frog then stared into Kakashi's visible eye. "And you are?"

"His sensei at his home. Kakashi Hatake." He pat Sasuke and Sakura on their heads. "These are his teammates. Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

"You'll want to meet with Headmaster Ambrose. He should be able to officially connect your Realm to the Spiral. Just because a door is there, does not mean it is officially connected." The frog replied, before looking at a bald man in Yellow robes. "Cyrus, could you lead them to Ambrose? Someone has to check on Naruto, and only I would know where he went."

The man sighed. "Follow me, you three." Kakashi gestured for his students to come as well, and they walked through a tunnel to a much more lively area. They went into a much larger office, which had a much older man behind a desk.

"Cyrus? What happened?"

"You're losing your hearing, Ambrose."

"I've still got a few years left on me." The old man replied, with a chuckle. "So, what's up?"

"Naruto Uzumaki has returned. And he brought friends." Cyrus replied.

The old man's eyes widened. "Oh dear... did he find out about Sylvia?" His tone denoted worry, and Kakashi noticed, and Cyrus nodded sadly.

"I should go see him and explain what happened."

"Professor Balestrom has already gone after him." Cyrus pointed out. "It should be enough."

"I do not believe it will be."

"Who is this Silvia?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh... I didn't realize Cyrus had brought anyone. I am Merle Ambrose. The Headmaster of Ravenwood Wizardry Academy."

"Kakashi Hatake. Naruto's current teacher. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

"Ah, yes. The lone Brooder and the one he once had an interest in." Ambrose mused. "If I may ask, how was his schooling back in Konohagakure?"

"Well, he was annoying, at best." Sakura said.

"Dead last."

"I actually believe his progress was stunted from the get go." Kakashi replied. "To most, he could never sit still long enough to actually learn anything in the curriculum. Still, his aim had improved when he got back from an unknown location. Not even the Hokage, whom he had considered a Grandfather, knows where he was."

"I see." The old man scratched his beard, before an owl came into the room. "Gamma?"

"Someone has entered the old garden belonging to Sylvia Drake. It also appears as though Professor Balestrom is heading that way as well." The owl replied.

-garden, in the middle of a field-

Naruto was in the middle of the field, surrounded by flowers of all kinds. Some most had never seen in the elemental Nations.

He, on the other hand, was on his knees, crying his eyes out. "Kaa-san... Why did you have to go? You still had years... You could've healed yourself... Why...?"

"It was an unknown poison, Naruto." A squeaky voice caught his attention.

"Hal..."

"I did everything I could to find out who did it." he continued. "I couldn't find out what was, so I don't know who did it."

"What about Malistaire? What happened to him?"

"He went into a massive state of grief. He disappeared a year ago. 3 months after she had..." The frog turned his head slightly. "Well... He couldn't figure out the Poison used. No one knows about the poison but myself, Ambrose, and Cyrus. No one could identify the poison used. Well when he left, the Death School suddenly disappeared from Ravenwood."

Naruto looked down, before he looked at the spirit on his left shoulder. _"Why don't you ask Kurama? He knows a thing or two on poisons."_ He heard.

Naruto nodded slightly. "The poison... do you have the signature of it?"

"It's not on me, but yes, I do have it. Why?"

"Because... I might be able to find out what did the deed." Naruto said, his eyes holding a lot of anger. "When I find out what did it, I should be able to trace it back to the creator, and I _will_ show them what happens when you anger the Storm."

"Do not lose yourself, Naruto." Hal warned. "If you lose control of yourself..."

"I know, Hal. And that is the way of a Pyromancer." Naruto retorted. "No, I won't kill them. I'll torture them, I'll make them wish they were dead, but I won't kill them." he then gained a feral grin. "And believe me when I say, I've got a _lot_ I can do." The grin was downright demonic, and it sent a shiver down the frog's non-existent spine.

"Well, let's get going, shall we? Someone will have to figure it out, and you would have the best chance, I believe."

Naruto rubbed his eyes, and nodded, a determined look in his eyes. "I won't be going into this as just a Storm Student, though."

"You planning on going into another school?"

Naruto nodded. "Who's the current Professor for the Life School?"

"That would be Moolinda Wu. Why?"

"Because they're getting a new student." Naruto replied. "I'm going to learn everything I can through the Life School. In honor of Sylvia. She was the closest thing I had to a mother. I owe her that much."

Halston nodded. "Good. If you want, I can take you to her gravestone. We had given her a proper burial, regardless of the circumstances of her death."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

It took them a few minutes for them to get to a place in Unicorn Way, and they walked up to a random stone, though hidden. "Why is it hidden?" Naruto asked.

"Because while most liked her, others didn't. We didn't want her grave to be marred. Especially if you ended up coming back." He replied. "Some didn't believe it when I told them it was more for you than her, so I just told them it was for her peace."

"Thanks." Naruto put a hand on the stone. "Kaa-san... I know it's been a while, but I'm back. I'm sorry I couldn't help you when you needed it most. I will make up for it. I promise you that. And I don't go back on my word. If there's anything you want me to do, anything at all, I'll do what I can. As long as it'll make you happy. I... I'll be taking up lessons in the Life School."

He then felt a warming presence, before an astral figure appeared in front of him. There was no true form, just a normal ghost. He didn't need to make out the form, however. "Kaa-san..."

"_Naruto... You came back."_ He nodded. _"What about your home? Sarutobi? The Ichiraku's?"_

"I came on a mission. A Storm Student dropped into my home. Had to help him get back." Naruto admitted, sheepishly.

The figure chuckled. _"That is just like the Storm. Pulling off some unpredictable and crazy event."_

Naruto returned the chuckle. "Yeah. I still hear from the Tritons. On the way back, I was told he ended up there for a reason. There was something I needed to know. Something I needed to do."

"_Do you what it is?"_

"Not a clue."

"_I see. So, will the Storm Fox return?"_ She asked.

"Actually... I plan on learning from the Life School. Once I found out what happened to you... I thought I should learn it in your honor."

"_Life never seemed your style."_

"I know. But... If it's for you, I'll do it. I don't want to disrespect what you left behind. If I will learn anything, it would be from Life. Unless you want me to learn something else?"

"_No, Life is fine. I'm just surprised, is all. I didn't think you'd get this upset over losing me."_

Naruto nodded. "You were always like a mother to me. I figured I should at least learn a bit last time around. This time... I want to learn everything I can."

"_Well then, I think I can help. You remember when I taught you to meditate?"_

"Yeah. Why?"

"_Because I will give you my memories of how to be a Theurgist. Take the class as well. Consider it my last gift for you."_ Naruto nodded, and sat in a lotus style. His eyes were closed, and his breathing evened out. _"This may sting a little. Please bear with it."_

Naruto didn't respond vocally. A lot of information flooded his head, and he stayed in that position for a good 2 minutes. Then he opened his eyes. _"I only have one request. My husband has strayed from his path in Life. If I were to ask anything of you, please, help him. Set him straight. Even if it means kicking his butt."_

Naruto nodded. "Alright. I'll make sure he gets set straight. Count on it."

"_Before I go, I have one question. You don't seem the slightest bit dizzy after I gave you the information. Why is that?"_

Naruto chuckled. "After I got back, I learned something known as the Kage Bunshin. With it, I can use them for extreme training. Everything a Kage Bunshin learns, I learn when they dispel. I'm used to making upwards of 900 for training, and another 50 for reading in the library in one day. Everything you gave me is nothing compared to that. 9 hours of training multiplied by 900 and another 6 hours of reading different subjects multiplied by 50 every day. After a while, I got used to it."

The figure nodded, and faded quite a bit. _"Don't regret my death. It was unavoidable. As a Necromancer would say, Death comes for all. Most times when they want it least."_ The presence faded until it was gone.

_'Kaa-san... Sylvia. I will make you proud. Malistaire... prepare to have your ass kicked into shape.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto then noticed that Professor Balestrom had left. He then made a single handseal and vanished into the wind.

-Golem tower-

Headmaster Ambrose, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were standing at the base of a tower. "Alright, everyone. Being as you have Chosen your School, I should give you a bit of a test run to see how you fair." Before he could continue, there was an electrified whirlwind, which Naruto appeared in.

"Naruto... was that a Shunshin?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, who was still in his Jounin Uniform. "Yeah. It also has to deal with the fact I've learned to use Storm Spells with Chakra. I'd suggest learning a spell with Mana first, though. It'll make it easier."

"So... by learning to use Spells with Chakra..."

"You increase your manipulation of the elements most relevant to the Spell." Naruto finished for him.

Ambrose looked at Naruto. "Naruto... Did you go to _her_ garden?" Naruto nodded at Ambrose. "Then why weren't you there when I looked?"

"Probably because I had left with Hal to see her grave." Naruto had a small smile. "And I actually came here to ask something of you. Is it possible for me to Transfer to the Life School?"

"With your experience in Storm?"

"The Storm Fox will return, but... I'm doing this for _her_ sake." Naruto admitted.

Ambrose scratched his beard. "Yes, I believe it can be done. You'll have to go see Moolinda Wu, however." It didn't take long for a storm to enter the area.

"Naruto..."

"Not me." Naruto looked around, before his eyes settled at the top of the nearby tower. _'Can it be?'_

"Something is going on in the tower." Ambrose said. "Come quickly. I will lead you there."

Naruto didn't bother waiting, before rushing through the front door, and nearly flying up to the top. He made it there first, followed shortly by Kakashi, Sasuke, and then Ambrose. Sakura's arrival went unnoticed.

The man there sneered at the Headmaster. "Ambrose..."

"Malistaire. I should've known you'd return." The old man nearly hissed.

"Major Death!" Naruto shouted, causing the man to give pause, and look at him.

"Who are you?"

"Did you really forget the one that looked up to your _wife_?!" Naruto shouted at him. "She wouldn't want you doing this!"

"Who are _you_ to talk about _my_ wife?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, that's who!"

Malistaire hesitated, before replying. "I know... no such person." Kakashi noticed the hesitation, but didn't comment on it. "Take them out!" 4 Dark brown dragons charged, causing Sakura to stiffen.

"There's four of us, and four of them. We'll be doing this arena style. I hope you guys have a proper deck." They all nodded. "Arena Engage!"

The floor glowed, and each of them were in the required circles. Naruto was in the circle bearing a Sun Mark, Sakura bearing the Eye Mark, Sasuke Bearing the Star Mark, and Kakashi bearing the Moon Mark. "Alright, Arena Style negates all Offensive Jutsu, but not Defensive or enhancement Jutsu, nor does it stop one from using Chakra. Draw a card from your decks, and draw on your Mana. The glowing orbs on the ground in front of you are Power Points, or Pips for short. The cards have a number in the top left corner. It tells you how many Pips you need to use it. A lot of places around here require you to use Pips, and it also takes a certain amount of Mana, as well. Sakura, you have more Mana than you do chakra. Try to use it more often. Kakashi, you have more Chakra than Mana. Channel your Chakra through the Card you draw, and think on the target. Sasuke, you've got more Chakra than Mana, as well. Make use of it, and I'll help you draw on Mana if you can't during this battle."

"What about you?" Kakashi questioned.

"I can use either. If I had to give off Mana in a point system, Sasuke would have 102. Sakura would have 181. Sensei, you'd have 201. I have 498 Max Mana. Since I can also use Chakra, by converting Chakra into Mana, I would have well over 2 Million Mana and Chakra total to use in spells. 498 of those points is straight Mana. The rest is Chakra." Naruto said, before calling on a Wall of electricity to block a Thunder Snake. "Let's do this!"

Naruto pulled out his staff, and swung it a few times, having 3 normal pips and 2 Golden Pips. Whereas the rest of them only had 2 normal. Naruto pulled out a Treasure Card. It was a Rank 4 Storm. _'Kraken... Alright.'_ Naruto cast the spell, and an island appeared in the middle of the arena floor, and Dark Blue scaled being on top of it, before a Yellow Lightning bolt appeared in its hand, before striking a single Draconian. Only the 2 Power Pips left his board, and a normal one was added.

"You... You just killed it in _one hit_?" Sakura was shocked.

"Be glad I didn't go for a more powerful one, much less my own _original_ spell. I don't use it in Arena Rule fights." Naruto said.

"Original Spell?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll explain it later. Cast a fucking spell!"

Sakura drew a card and found a level 3 Myth Spell. She noticed that she had the right Pips. She cast the spell, and severely damaged her target, but didn't kill it.

"No surprise the Cyclops didn't kill it." Naruto admitted. "Sasuke."

A Banshee entered the center and struck the one next to Sakura's target. "Hn."

Kakashi noticed he also had 6 Pips, only one of which was a golden Pip. "Naruto, what's the Golden Pip?"

Naruto looked at his board, and his eyes widened. "The Golden Pip is a Power Pip. It counts as 2 normal Pips when using a Spell in your School of focus. For Me, that is, and always has been, Storm."

Kakashi pulled out a Treasure Card, and let loose a High level Spell. A glacier appeared and a Wyvern came out. Kakashi eye-smiled as he took out the one he was targeting.

"One shot the idiot." Naruto commented.

"You fools!" Malistaire shouted. Naruto then found another, unexpected Card in his Deck Case as he pulled it out, and the Remaining two cast a pair of High level attack all spells. One used Blizzard, and dealt a lot of damage to them all, though Naruto was barely affected. The Other summoned a Giant Frog, which surprised Kakashi, remembering Jiraiya at that instant. It barfed on all of them, dealing even more damage.

Looking at the new Card, he managed a smile. "Sylvia, this is for you." he channeled just enough Mana to make it work, and lost 3 Pips. A Unicorn appeared and healed all on his side. Sakura nodded, expecting that. Sasuke Smirked. Kakashi just sent a grateful look at Naruto. He simply held up a thumb.

"You idiots. You let the whelps heal."

The Draconians didn't have much choice, since they only had one pip at the time. He then pulled another card, but it was a normal blue. "Heh. Thank you Footgear of Malediction." He cast the spell, not worried about the Mana involved, being a Rank 0 spell. A spiked Shield floated around Sakura's target. "Sakura, cast a spell on your previous target. I placed Hex on him."

"Right!"

"Dodge it you fools!"

"Did you forget Arena rules, Malistaire?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "They _can't_ dodge a spell. If they leave the circle they are in, they go into a coma, and then get hit anyway."

Malistaire simply growled at that, knowing he was right. Sakura summoned a Troll and it attacked the Draconian, effectively killing it.

"Sasuke..."

He used 3 pips and a Power Pip to bring out what seemed to be a tropical island with a Skeleton Pirate on it. Naruto noticed the Pip usage, and knew the Rank of the spell. "Sasuke went Death. No surprise."

The final Draconian went down, and Naruto charged Malistaire as the field faded. Before he could reach him, he vanished. "I Already have what I came for, Old man. Farewell." his body then vanished Completely, using a teleport spell. Naruto growled. "I'm coming for you, Malistaire. On my honor and pride... I WILL get you back to normal."

The others looked at him, and his lengthened fingernails. Kakashi noticed usage of the Kyuubi's chakra at that point. He visibly calmed down, and his fingernails shrunk back to normal size. He looked at Ambrose. "He will be back. Count on it."

"Naruto, did you..."

"No. It wasn't _that_ Chakra." Naruto told him. "I know the name of my true mother thanks to _him_. Just know that he didn't want to attack at first, and leave it at that."

Kakashi was still worried, and Ambrose nodded. "How is Kurama, anyway?" The old man asked.

"Pretty good, actually." Naruto replied. "He's also pissed at Malistaire for going insane after... she died." Naruto's face went downcast. "I got a message from her. Bring Malistaire back to his true path. I gave her my word, and I'll do just that. It's also why I plan to transfer to Life. For her, and for him." He tilted his head up, feeling the Storm lifting. "The storm is letting up. We should head back outside."

Ambrose nodded in agreement. "So, I believe you all have a good idea on how to use Mana, now?"

Sasuke and Kakashi nodded. Sakura sighed. "I didn't use Chakra at all in that fight." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"What? Is that a problem?"

"Sakura... what school are you going into?"

"Myth. Professor Cyrus managed to explain Mana to me before this happened. Once I found it, I used it with ease. It's like I'm more suited for Mana than Chakra."

"As a Kunoichi, you'll need Chakra and a good control of it. While you're working on Spells, I'd suggest training yourself Physically. After you've mastered a Spell, trying using it with Chakra using the same ease as you would Mana. That's what I did with Storm, and it's what I intend to do with Life, as well."

"Well, If time permits, I'd go into Life second. It was almost as high as Myth for me."

Naruto nodded at that. "Sasuke?"

"Death Primary. I find it comforting."

"If you could go for a Second School?"

"Fire. No contest."

"I'm Balance primary, oddly enough. I was half expecting Ice, but that came in Second." Kakashi pointed out. "Death was third best, but I have potential in all of them."

Naruto hummed, but nodded. "Headmaster, is my old Castle still around?"

"It hasn't been touched, why?" Ambrose replied.

"Then you'll only have to provide a room for Sakura. Kakashi and Sasuke will be able to stay at my castle. Seriously, though. I've got a lot of space to use, sadly enough."

Ambrose thought for a moment and nodded. "I'll have to work on getting a Dorm Room for her, then. Are you sure you have enough space for the three of you?"

"I've actually got two Castles ready, but I think the Second one would be better for me. I mean, I bought a Castle when I was in Marleybone and even bought a Property from Zeke last time around. Storm House, I think it was. I kinda liked that one, and even used it for Private Training. Couldn't access the Spiral from there, though. So, I'll stick with the Villa, and show them around. That one I _know_ can access the Spiral." Naruto explained. "We're set."

"Then why not just give her one, and you males take the other?"

"Because I don't think she'll be good in the Storm House, and the other place is too big for her alone." Naruto pointed out. "Besides, I'm not sure if she'd like the damage of the Storm House, or the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to sleep due to the constant storms."

"Then how could you sleep?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "Better than I do in the village. A _lot_ better. Besides, the last four years I hid on October 10th. You wanna know where I went?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened in realization. "That's why we couldn't find you..."

"Exactly. It's my yearly day of rest, though I also try to train while I'm there. I can really let loose in my training there, to be honest." Naruto admitted.

Kakashi nodded. "Well, that explains your unexplained disappearances. The Hokage would like to know about that."

"Let's see...that property is in my name, and registered to me in Wizard City and Marleybone, so they can't take it from me without having 2 powerful forces that could probably take out Konohagakure before they can do much about it on their tails for theft... Why the hell not?" Naruto shrugged.

Kakashi drew blood from his thumb, performed a few handsigns, before a Puff of smoke appeared.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Ambrose asked.

Kakashi thought for a moment. _'Could it be...'_ "Naruto, is it possible to use spells in Konohagakure?"

"Of course, though for me it's because I can draw on Mana a lot easier than I can Chakra. Then again, I have a _lot_ more Chakra than Mana. Why?"

"Because the Summoning Jutsu doesn't work here." Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto thought for a moment. "It's a Space-Time Jutsu, right?" A nod. "Hmm... It could be that it's only aligned with our world, so until it connects to the Spiral..."

Kakashi caught on. "Summoning Jutsu won't work until the connection is made and stabilized."

Naruto shrugged. "That's my theory, anyway." He then shook his head. "Anyway, I'll head over to Ravenwood. I've got classes to start. I'm going to give 990% for these classes."

"990%?" Sakura asked.

"I think he means what others would call 110%." Sasuke pointed out.

"No, I mean 9 Kage Bunshin at 110% for normal people." Naruto said before Teleporting out with the Storm Symbol encasing the area he was at.

The others just stared at him. "Kakashi, I believe you would know of why that Kage Bunshin can do anything for his classes. Care to explain?"

Kakashi nodded. "He means he's going to take the classes 9 or 10 times each, at the same time."

"I am sorry, but I do not know why that would be."

"A Kage bunshin is a solid clone. It's original purpose for for Scouting and Information gathering. The memories pass on to the user when they dispel... and the fact that he can create over 1,000 of them..."

"He could learn any spell in a day."

"He could _make_ a spell in a week." Kakashi stated. "I know for a fact that he could probably make a Jutsu in a Week if he knew what he needed. Most times it would take at least 3 years to Create a New Jutsu. It's rare for a Jutsu to be created that quickly, though."

"He created a Rank 10 Storm Spell in 3 days last time around." Ambrose pointed out. "Even my own original spells took me months to finish. He's still the only one able to use that spell."

"What is it called?" Kakashi asked.

"It's how he got his Reputation around here. He's called the Storm Fox. Now, I myself have never seen it, as he hasn't used it in Wizard City, nor has he used it in an Arena battle to my knowledge. Some say he can just use it and start talking to the essence of the spell, as if..."

"As if it wasn't just a normal spell." Kakashi continued. "Maybe it's how he uses it, and it's not like other spells."

"Another Method?"

"Could be why."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, and then the older men in confusion.

Ambrose then looked at them. "Well, since you are all registered, I believe I should direct you to Ravenwood, and have you met with your teachers." he then explained the way as they left the tower. "Sasuke, I would search out Malorn Ashthorn. He has been helping teach new Death Students, but ever since the Death School had been torn from Ravenwood, most have been Self-taught, for the most part."

00000x00000

Chapter complete.

Magic Schools:

Sasuke: Death, Secondary Fire.

Sakura: Myth, Secondary Life

Kakashi: Balance, Secondary Ice

Naruto: Storm, will work more on Life than Storm since nearly mastering Storm

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the next Chapter of Storm Fox!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

It took Naruto a week of classes under Moolinda Wu to get the theory of Every Life Spell down, and could recite it word for word at the drop of a hat. "All you need now, is to practice them. I'm actually surprised at how fast you were learning." She admitted.

Naruto nodded. "Well, that's what happens when you get the information from the best, and _then_ learn the stuff. Thank you."

"You already knew about all this?" She asked, earning a nod.

"I knew the material, and the source, yes. But I had very little information on the spells themselves." Naruto shrugged. "Any way I look at it, I needed actual instruction to actually use the spells."

Professor Wu nodded. "I see. You can only learn through experience. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask."

Naruto nodded. "I have to go see Professor Balestrom about something. I told him I would help him out with something, but I was planning to wait until I got actual instruction in Sylvia's School of choice."

"Well, you shouldn't keep him waiting. I enjoyed your time in this classroom. You are not like Halston told me you'd be, though."

"Well, that's because, though Storm is my primary, I needed to take Life Seriously. I can't learn anything else from the Storm School in Ravenwood." Naruto pointed out. "At the same time, I'm not planning on taking the mantle of Professor, since I can't stick around for longer than I have to. Besides, I'm kind of stuck here."

"Well, good luck, Naruto. I believe you'll need it."

As Naruto started to walk out, Sakura came in. "Naruto?"

"Sakura. What's up?"

"Oh... Professor Drake told me I could start in another School if I wished, just needed me back in his classroom in 4 days. I can already conjure a Troll Guardian. He's already been impressed at my proficiency in Myth."

"Well, since I had already finished off the Theory part of Life, all that's left for me is to experience it. And I'll need a lot of it to get Life down." Naruto admitted. "I intend to have Life as just as good a partner as Storm is."

"Oh, I might call you back sometime. If I do, I'll try to make it worth your while." Moolinda Wu commented.

"Don't worry. I actually like helping others." Naruto admitted, before walking out of the School, stopping next to Sakura. "Knowledge of the Body is the most helpful in Life."

She heard that and nodded.

-Storm School-

Naruto walked in to find Professor Balestrom going through paperwork on his desk. "Stupid Paperwork." He grumbled.

"Hey, Hal." Naruto said, earning the Frog's attention.

"Ah, Naruto. I was wondering how long it would take you." The frog commented. "So, you want the documents of what was used?"

Naruto nodded. The frog jumped off of the desk and over to a pedestal, which he moved revealing a compartment underneath. He took a small box out, and handed it to Naruto. "The documents and what we found out is in here. I hope you have better luck than we did." Halston commented, sadly.

"Hey, I've got a Fox a few centuries old in my gut. If I can't find it on my own, he should know." Naruto said, taking the box.

"We can't be sure, but really, I hope you find out what it was." Halston admitted. "We need some kind of closure."

Naruto nodded, and Teleported out of there.

-Naruto's Castle-

Naruto showed up in front of his house. (Think Royal Estate, Marleybone version) He walked over to the steps on one side, before going through the front. The Inside was filled with Storm Related objects, Plaques, and Shields on the walls. He went up the first set of steps and found another way down, leading into a cobblestone basement.

The basement was fairly simple. It held a desk, a pair of Crafting Tables, and what seemed to be a polished Broadsword hanging on the wall. There was a Lance right underneath the Broadsword. The Lance looked special, since there were 2 points side by side on one end. If you looked closely, one of the blades had the wind surrounding it, while the other held streaks of Lightning surrounding it from time to time.

There was also a picture of an Electrified Kyuubi no Kitsune, just Blue and Golden yellow fur, with a grin on the face.

He walked up to the desk, and set the box down, before getting out the contents. The paper was slightly worn, but the writing was legible. He started scanning through it, trying to figure out everything he can about it.

He was at it for 2 hours before Kakashi entered the place, and went to Naruto. Being as he was still in the basement, Kakashi went down there and saw the decorations. "Hey, Sensei."

"Naruto... from what I know you don't do homework." Kakashi pointed out.

"Well, this isn't homework." Naruto countered, not even looking at the scarecrow.

Kakashi walked up to the desk and took a look. He then saw a symbol that he recognized on the spot. "Naruto, where did you get these records?" He asked, seriously.

This had the blonde look at him. "This is all that is known regarding Sylvia's Death. I'm trying to figure out what kind of poison took her."

"It wasn't just a poison." Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto then noticed that he was looking at the mark. "The mark has something to do with it?"

Kakashi nodded. "What's more is, there's a Jounin that bears a similar one in Konohagakure." This made Naruto go still. "Who placed it, and on whom?"

"As to who has it, that would be Anko Mitarashi. She's an outcast, to be honest. I try to show her some respect, but the reputation she made for herself makes it kind of hard to even approach her." Kakashi explained. "It has a 9 in 10 Death Rate. Anko was lucky she survived."

"And who placed it on her?"

"His name is Orochimaru. He's one of the Sannin, the Snake Sannin, to be exact."

Naruto's hands clenched into fists. "I see."

"Put revenge out of your mind, Naruto."

"I'm no match for him, I know." Naruto retorted. "But that won't stop me from creating something to counter it, or prevent its application in the first place."

"Not even Jiraiya, the village's best Seal Master, has been able to figure out how to do that, or get rid of it." Kakashi pointed out. "I don't believe you have enough sealing knowledge to pull it off."

Naruto smirked. "That's what the Kyuubi is for." His smirk deepened slightly. "And I've also got a few other allies to help me out. I'll figure it out."

Kakashi shook his head. "You can't rely on knowledge that it may not share."

"He's been really forthcoming so far. Besides, I'm his third Jinchuuriki. The first and Second were Seal Masters as well, and the Second one is my _mother_. Still don't know who my father is, but if I had to go by genetics... It's probably the Yondaime, and Jiji kept it secret for some time, probably to minimize the damage to me."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll have to ask the Hokage when we get back, but no guarantees. Sensei had a girlfriend, but really, I thought they were married. When his girlfriend had gone missing for a few months... Well, I can't say much on that, because when she went missing, she never came back, but was reported dead for some reason. Never found out what it was, sadly."

"What was her name?"

"Kushina Uzu...maki..." Kakashi's eye widened. "Oh shit."

"My mother..." Naruto's eyes widened.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm really going to have to talk to the Hokage about _this_. Keeping sensei's son a secret... I'm gonna hurt him."

"Don't bother." Naruto admitted. "I'll claim my mother's heritage when we get back. I'll leave my father's alone. At least for now."

"Do you know how long it will take to get us back?"

"Headmaster Ambrose has to find the right door, though I'd wager Gamma's the one doing it. Once found, it has to be connected. Until that connection is made, the Space-Time Continuum there and the one here won't be synchronized, so it's anyone's guess as to how long it'll take on their end. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, hell it could take Centuries. There's no way to tell for sure."

Kakashi sighed. "I can teach you some of your father's Jutsu, but it'll take a bit. Your control of your Chakra will need to increase."

"You'd do that?"

"On the condition that you don't use them until you reach the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi stated.

Naruto nodded. "Deal. Though Fuuinjutsu will be needed before that, and I've already learned a lot from Kurama."

"So, who should know who did this to Sylvia?"

"Headmaster Ambrose, Professor Cyrus Drake, and Professor Halston Balestrom. They already know that it was a type of poisoning. You know more about the method than I do, though I figure the Chakra poisoned her mind and Mana, thus killing her."

Kakashi nodded at the conclusion. "That's how most of them die." Naruto nodded, before making a Kage bunshin, and having it work on his Fuuinjutsu, before walking with Kakashi out of the basement, and into the living room. Naruto then went outside and made 500 Kage Bunshin. "50 of you practice the Life Spells. We'll need to be ready for anything!"

"Right!"

"50 of you work on the Point Balancing Exercise!"

"Yes sir!"

"100 of you..." Kakashi interrupted him.

"If you don't mind?"

The original looked at Kakashi. "I've got a few things you can do here, such as some Jutsu I believe may come in handy later on. But first," He took out a small piece of paper. "Channel Chakra into this. It'll help us get started."

Naruto did that, and it did several things. First, it was shredded to bits. Some bits turned to ashes, others crinkled, some to dust, some damped, others gave off an Electromagnetic field, and the last one simply turned green. The fewest turned to dust, and went green making a good 8% total between the two. "I've got to admit, that was unexpected. All 5 Primary elements, and what I believe to be 2 Secondary Elements."

"The bits with a slight electromagnetic field is my Storm Element. It's for when I use Chakra in my Storm Spells." Naruto admitted. "It gave off the same feeling. And the other one?"

"Not sure. But given your mother, it's possible to be Mokuton. There's also Ranton, but those are unique to Kumogakure. I can't help in you either one, but I do know someone who can help in Mokuton. I'll train your Primary elements, and then have you learn the Jutsu." Kakashi looked at the Clone. "Alright, 200 of you pick a spot on the water, and create a Whirlpool using Chakra Only! No moving the water with your hands!"

They all nodded, and went to work. "Alright the last 200 will have to..."

"All but 10. I'll need those 10 for something else." Naruto cut off Kakashi, earning a raised eyebrow. "10 of you come with me. The rest go with whatever Kakashi-sensei wants you to do!"

"Yes sir!" 10 of them broke off.

Naruto lead those 10 away from the groups and went to the roof of one of the buildings with a Greenhouse on the top. They all went inside the greenhouse, and Naruto faced the 10 Clones. "Alright, we're going to do something radically different. We are going to work on making a Summoning contract."

"What kind of contract?" One of them asked. "I mean there's bound to a Fox Contract, and that would be the biggest "Fuck you!" for the village."

The original Naruto smirked. "You all remember the Legends of the Giants, Titans, and Dragons, right?" They all nodded. "Well, we're going to make one for the Titans, and tie in ALL of the Storm Spell summons. I plan on making one for Life, and Death Schools as well."

The clones nodded in realization. "Sakura would be getting Life,"

"And Sasuke gets Death." Another clone added.

"Bingo." the original stated. "First we're going to make Storm, and make sure it works."

The clones nodded, and got to work on designing the seal needed to do so.

The Original Teleported out once they started and ended up on a Stormy island with metal areas. (this is the Storm House) He wasn't bothered by the rain, the occasional thunderclaps, Lightning strikes, tornadoes in the distance, which never really came close to the Island, or even the raging waters. The cliffs were too high for the waters to reach it.

He actually smiled at the place, liking how the area felt, he walked into the nearby field, and started exercising: 800 push-ups, 800 Sit-ups, 1500 Squats, 2000 Jumping Jacks, and 50 laps around the Island near the cliff.

After all of those Exercises he was exhausted, since he had made so many Shadow clones, so he just wandered into the nearby building, found the bed, ignoring the other decorations, and passing out cold turkey. It was an hour after he passed out that the Clones training under Kakashi had dispelled, followed closely by the one he left in the Basement working on a counter measure in case Orochimaru uses the Seal on him or anyone else close to him. The Others didn't dispel for a while, and kept going through the night, finally dispelling around midnight, 3 hours after the others.

Since he was already asleep, the information assimilated a lot faster and more organized.

-2 days later, Headmaster's office-

Naruto had left 300 Kage Bunshin to work on the exercises Kakashi gave him. "Headmaster, did you hear from Kakashi-sensei?" He asked.

"Yes, and what I heard isn't exactly pleasant." The old man replied. "You're not going to go after him, are you?"

"Not yet. I'm no where near strong enough to take him on and _live_ much less win." Naruto replied. "No, I'll work on my promise to Silvia first. Malistaire has to be brought back to his senses, and then we'll finalize the way back, I have to keep my promise to Silvia. Whatever happens, I _will_ get him back."

"About that, I'm surprised he didn't recognize you, or even your name."

Naruto nodded. "I agree. That is strange. I'll be doing what I can here, but I need battle experience with Life. I have the knowledge and information, but nothing else. Do you know if there's any other students that could use some help at the moment?"

"Come to think of it, I remember Ceren Nightchant on Unicorn Way talking about weird things happening on Unicorn Way. Perhaps you could ask him about it. Help out, too." Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I'll look for him."

"Before you do, here." Ambrose took out a box with holes in it. "This came in from a place known as Grizzleheim. It was addressed to the Storm Fox, so I'm assuming it's yours."

Naruto looked at the box, and sniffed a few times. _'A Dead Fox? Wait, there's Ozone around it... Could it be?'_

"_Maybe, Naruto. Maybe it is."_ The Spirit on his shoulder spoke.

Naruto opened it up, and found a strangely preserved Dead Fox. Nowhere close to rotting. There was also a note.

Storm Fox,

We found this little critter on the outskirts of Northguard. We believe you could help out. It's on its Deathbed, so hopefully you can help it out before it fades completely. We don't know what's wrong with it, but hopefully you do.

Signed,

Baldur Goldpaws

Naruto looked at the Fox, and was about to setup a Connection between himself and Kurama. **"No need. This kit is already dead."**

_'What do you mean, Kurama? I can still sense Life in her.'_

"**Because, Kit, she has no soul to maintain... the..."** Naruto may not have been looking at the fox in him, but he could tell that Kurama's eyes were wide as he just realized something.

_'Karin?'_ Naruto asked.

"**If you can link her spirit with the Dead fox..."**

_'She'd have a physical body...'_

"**And you'd have a personal companion."**

_'Genius!'_

Naruto looked at the Spirit on his shoulder. "Karin, try to link yourself with the kit. You're the only hope she's got."

"Who is this Karin?" Ambrose asked.

"Headmaster, I'll try to explain it later." Naruto nodded to the spirit, who then tried to enter the kit's body. There was a bit of stirring, and then the small Kit opened her eyes. "Karin?" At the nod, Naruto grinned widely. "It worked!" Naruto was dancing around with the Storm Fox in his arms.

"Ahem." This earned Naruto's attention. "Now, would you like to explain what you just did?"

"Well... For Starters, Storm Kyuubi is just a modification of an old Storm Summoning Beast. It was originally called Storm Fox, and they were rare, even in their prime. Karin was merely a Spirit that I had found last time I was here. No one could ever see her, much less talk to her, aside from me. I've been working on a way to give her a physical body without having to summon her."

Ambrose thought for a moment, and nodded, seeing the reason. "And you did just that by having her go into the Dead fox?"

"Almost Dead fox, but yeah. That's what we did. It'll take a bit, but she'll be fine. We just have to get the body back in shape, and she'll be able to travel for some time. I'll be using my Storm House for her while a Kage Bunshin watches over her." Naruto looked at the fox. "I've got other things to do, and you know that, but I don't want to leave you alone while your new body is in this state."

"_It's fine, Naruto. You have things to do. I'll be fine with a Kage Bunshin."_ The fox replied mentally, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Thanks for agreeing with me."

"_Hey, it's the first time I've had a body in a long time. I kind of need the rest."_ Karina yawned, and Naruto picked her up, nodded at Ambrose, and Teleported out, made a Kage Bunshin, and then Teleported back.

He then walked out the door, and found someone he wasn't expecting to see.

It was a female, her clothing a black and grey robe with a hood. He noticed that she had a small book under her arm, and a standard wand in Dark Grey, all the way through. Their eyes met and he knew. He _knew_ who it was. Those eyes could _never_ be replaced, or duplicated. They both walked up to each other, and stopped about 6 inches apart. "Penny..." He whispered, his eyes filled with hope.

"Naru...to..." she breathed out. "Is it really you?" Her voice was near cracking, her eyes watery.

He nodded slowly. "I'm he..." He didn't finish as the air was sucked right out of him as she glomped him, tears flowing freely. He just embraced her softly. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes before Sasuke walked up to him. "Naruto..." He stopped talking noticing the glare sent his way. _'Alright, what gives? He never glares at his team, and he hasn't sent a glare my way since we got here, and even before that it never got _this_ bad.'_ He then examined the girl, obviously in the Colors of the Death School. He then mouthed. "Who is she?"

"A friend." Naruto mouthed back.

"Death Student?"

"Most likely."

"Last time you were here?"

"Marleybone." Naruto mouthed. "Could not say goodbye."

Sasuke nodded and left it at that, before walking off. It took another 2 minutes for her to calm down, and wipe her eyes dry. "Why?"

Naruto looked at her eyes, now red. "Why didn't I say goodbye?" She nodded, tears still forming. "I found what I was looking for, but I couldn't get out in time for it to activate. You weren't there. I couldn't say goodbye. And if there's one thing I regret... It's not being able to say goodbye to you. It's the only thing I truly regret. If had known Kage Bunshin at the time... I would have been able to tell you, but... I didn't so I couldn't be in two places at once, and I wasn't fast enough. Sorry will never get rid of the regret or the pain of never being able to say Goodbye."

She shook her head. "I'm just glad you're here now." she said, tears still brimming.

Naruto nodded, and she buried her head in his neck. They pulled apart soon afterwards, and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. A True smile on Naruto's, neither noticing that Kakashi was watching them both.

Hey, he's a former ANBU. He can do that. _'This is getting interesting. So, he has a girlfriend here. This is good talking material for later on.'_

Naruto and Penny kept talking for a while, before he said he had to go talk to someone on Unicorn Way, and gave a description of Sasuke. "Sasuke's a Death Student himself. He should be able to help you. Just remember what I told you before I... left." He said.

"Hard work can always beat a Prodigy." She replied, now in a cheerful mood.

Naruto nodded. "And the Genius verses Prodigy?"

"Most fall in one or the other, but very few are both." Penny replied, a smile on her face.

"Alright, here's 2 more things you should know. Take them to heart, like I did." He had her full attention now. "The first thing: Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than Trash. You understand?"

She thought for a moment, and nodded. "If it comes down to breaking the rules, or ignoring a friend, then better to break the rules than ignore the friend, right?"

He nodded with a smile. "That's right." Kakashi smiled at his student while hidden. His face then went downcast a bit. "The other one I learned from a friend that gave his life for his views, which I took up. It was this: True Strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you."

She nodded, understanding that fully. "I know. It's hard to know who's really with you, but family is always there, annoying or not, they are precious to you. My parents see you as a son, after all. You're family."

Naruto smiled softly at her. "Thanks."

Penny then thought for a moment. "My parents told me that Malistaire was a great teacher, and I'd enjoy his classes, but I haven't seen him around."

Naruto's face then went hard. "He lost his way. The Death School was torn from Ravenwood. His wife is dead. It's my job to get him back to his rightful Path of Life. It was why the Titans wanted me to get back here, and sent a Storm Student to my world so he could find me and get me back." His face then softened. "Personally, I blame Triton for bringing me back, but I actually like the fact that he did. I got to see you again, after all."

She giggled. "Thanks."

"You should get going. I'm not sure if your registration has been processed, but if it hasn't..." He pulled out a few pictures. "This is the Registrar. His name is Mr. Lincoln. I'd talk to him if you aren't registered for classes. He's also the person to talk to to see if you have a Dorm Room ready." he pointed at another one. "This is Headmaster Ambrose. He could tell you what's what around here, or if you have a request, try to get it to him."

He then pointed at another picture. It was one of his Genin Team. "This is my team back home. I became a Shinobi, after all. The one with Silver hair is Kakashi Hatake. He's my Jounin Sensei. The girl with Pink Hair is Sakura Haruno. She's more temperamental than your mother during her time of the month. I remember being on the receiving end of _that_."

"That was not cool." Penny pointed out. "You got hurt that day."

"Well, I was good the next day. I found out then that I always healed extremely quickly. I heal in hours, not weeks. Days, not months, and weeks instead of years." Naruto pointed out. "It helps out in Physical Training, you know?"

"True as that is, I don't want you getting hurt."

"It's a given with my chosen profession." Naruto pointed out. "My increased healing factor just means that I'll live longer. I mean, I'm pretty sure I can survive a Mortal wound if left alone. Only instant kill hits would likely kill me for good."

"But wouldn't they hurt?" She asked, worried.

"Penny, I've gone through worse for hours on end all throughout my life. I'm pretty sure that losing a lung would hurt like hell, though." Naruto thought for a moment. "I mean, I've been gutted, slashed, beaten, poisoned, stabbed, burned with fire, fried with Lightning..." He tapped his chin a few times, then remembered a few others. "I once lost a finger and a toe. Now _those_ hurt."

"But you still have the same amount as any other human."

"It's because of my healing factor." Naruto explained. "I got them both back within 3 days, and they were usable the next day." He held out his right hand. "I lost my ring finger that day, along with my left Big toe. Both were usable and completely synchronized with my actual body on the fourth day."

"That's crazy."

"Actually, it's Insane." Naruto told her. "But at least I can guarantee that it's true."

She nodded, sadly. "Please, don't let yourself get hurt because of me."

Naruto smiled at her. "No promises there. I'd do that in a heartbeat, and you know it."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She said, concerned. "You're..."

"I know, Penny, but it's who I am. I cherish every friend I have, because one day, they might have to go. If I'm fighting alongside my friends, I'd do my best to make sure that if one of them goes out, I'm already down and out. You know me well enough to know that I would."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She reiterated.

"You've said that like 4 times already. The least you can do is train yourself so I don't have to do that for you." Naruto pointed out. Her eyes widened, and nodded eagerly. "Well then, hop to it. I've got a job to take care of, and I figure it should be done quickly. The faster I get it done, the sooner we get together again."

She nodded, and let him go. "Alright. I'll go see what I need! Later!" she said running off.

Naruto smiled at her. "Yeah... later." He turned around, and _then_ he noticed Kakashi. "Dammit Sensei! How long were you watching me?" he nearly shouted.

"Sasuke was leaving you two." He shrugged. "You did some good with her, you know?"

"She's a friend. A close one, at that."

"And what about Sakura?"

"Too much like Penny's mother." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, she's just like _my_ mother, from what Kyuubi tells me. Strong, defensive of something on her head, feisty, Stubborn in her views..."

Kakashi thought for a moment. "That's true. Heh. That would explain why you always asked her out."

"Actually, I see Sakura as more of a sister than a girlfriend, or even a potential lover." Naruto admitted. "Penny would be my choice if I could. That's one of the reasons I want the Spiral connected to our World so badly. So I can see her, and she can come visit, or we could even stay there."

"Actually, I think a different idea is at hand. I know of your treatment in the village, so I think we should keep the connection much more secret. If you ever get banished or exiled, you come here, and we don't use the door. There are no keys to activate it, and you're the only known one in the Elemental Nations that can Force activate it, you do that, and then use the key, and you'll be safe for good. No one will be able to follow you except for those in the loop."

Naruto nodded. "That would be my plan, too. The council will do anything to keep me in once they realize I can use Ranton and Mokuton. It's actually why I hadn't used spells after I got back. Doesn't mean I never stopped practicing them."

Kakashi nodded, and then Naruto just walked off. "I'm gonna see what I can do on Unicorn Way. If something comes up, I'll do what I can to fix it."

"You've got more training tomorrow. Your target is Orochimaru, isn't it?"

"I doubt it will take more than a day, but it'll have to be in 4 days, just to be on the safe side." Naruto said, giving a 2 fingered salute over his shoulder. "Later."

He left eyesight soon afterwards, finding his way to Unicorn Way, and tried to sense out a Mana Presence. He got a lock and found who he was looking for.

Naruto crouched on top of a Gazebo, with a young man right in front of him. "Are you Ceren Nightchant?" He asked, earning a surprised look from the boy.

"Y-yes... How did you get there?" He replied.

"Simple. I jumped."

"No one can jump that high." He retorted.

"I can, a new Myth Student can, an Older Ice Student can, and a new Death Student can. Where I come from, jumping from street level to the roof of a 4 story building is commonplace." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, the Headmaster said that some strange things have been happening here, and you were the one to talk to. I'm here to help." He jumped down and landed in front of the poor kid. "So you know I can punch a Ghoul's head clear off its shoulders, if I want. Did just that a few years ago. I can kick the head off of a Troll, done that too."

"You're insane."

"Nah, I'm just a Storm Student." Naruto smiled.

He sighed. "That explains a lot. So, how far are you?"

"Nearly Mastered Storm, working towards Life."

This brought a smirk to Ceren's face. "This is gonna be good. Alright, I'll fill you in. I'm not good combat wise."

00000x00000

Chapter 3 complete.

Penny Dreadful and Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto's got a new pet? And It's a Storm Fox?

Did he manage to finish the Contracts? The Counter? Where is he on Manipulation?

And does Naruto truly have a Bloodline for Mokuton and Ranton? Actually, I'll answer this one: No, he does not. Can he use them, yes. Bloodline, no.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	4. Chapter 4

...

**Chapter 4**

We find Naruto walking down Unicorn way, before seeing a Dark Fairy. He quickly cast a spell without pulling out his staff. It was a Rank 2 Life Spell: Leprechaun. The Leprechaun took off his hat and a lot of Gold coins pelted the Dark Fairy before it imploded into Magical Wisps. He sighed and he picked up the Dust left behind, and examined it.

_'Corruption? But that would mean...'_ His eyes widened. _'I need to talk to Lady Oriel about this.'_ He made a Kage Bunshin, which went off to see Ceren. He ran down the street an a hurried pace for other Wizards, though not for him.

It didn't take long for him to reach a small hedge maze with a Seraph near the center tending to the Sprites in the area. "Lady Oriel, we have a problem." Naruto said.

"Oh, Naruto." The Seraph looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"There are some corrupted Sprites out there. There doesn't seem to be a way to reverse it, though I could probably figure one out with some time, and I don't really want to kill them." Naruto admitted, before the memories of his Kage bunshin hit, and his eyes widened before he turned his head. "Ceren, you're a Genius."

"Ceren?"

"He's a Life Student that had a gut feeling something was wrong here on Unicorn Way. He was right, but didn't know how severe it was until now. Lucky for us he already has a Potion Recipe, one I didn't know existed, to be honest." Naruto admitted. "It's your call, Lady Oriel. They are your allies. It's your choice."

"Please, save them. Don't kill them unless you have no other choice. I know how you can get." the seraph said with a slight frown.

Naruto nodded. "Ignoring the jab at my personality, I'll try not to kill them. May not know a lot of Non-lethal Spells... but I do know a few Jutsu that could help."

"Jutsu?" Now she was confused.

"It's what we use where I'm from. Currently trying to get my world connected to the Spiral, since it wasn't beforehand." Naruto said. "They don't use Mana, to my knowledge, but a combination of Physical and Spiritual Energies in the body, called Chakra."

"You can explain it later, if you wish. Please, save my brethren." She told him, earning a nod.

He then left in a swirl of Wind and Lightning. "That was new."

It took Naruto 5 minutes to get what he needed to make the Potion, and gave it to Ceren, while Making a few Kage Bunshin to release the Sprites from Bone Cages he saw.

Ceren saw all the ingredients, impressed, since he only asked for 2 of them. "I gotta admit I'm impressed. I only asked for Dust and Skeleton Carpels."

Naruto shrugged. "Can you make enough of it?"

"Sure I can. They only need one drop." Ceren worked a bit inside the Gazebo, while Naruto watched with an Expert Eye. After 3 minutes, Ceren spoke. "It's done. They only need to swallow 2 drops, and you brought enough for at least 500 of them."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks man. I owe you one."

"Then call us even. I was gonna need help for this anyway. Besides, you were the first to believe I was right."

"For the record, the Headmaster thought so too." Naruto said, before running off.

What he said, however, had a profound effect on the boy. _'Headmaster Ambrose believe what I was saying? It couldn't be...'_

Nevertheless, there was a Kage Bunshin heading to Ambrose's office.

While Naruto stunned the Dark Fairies, his Kage Bunshin were training in his home, freeing the captured Sprites, and getting messages out.

-Headmaster's Office-

A Naruto clone entered the room to find Penny there talking to the Headmaster, with Sasuke leaning on the wall nearby. "Headmaster, remember what you said about Unicorn Way might have a few problems?"

"Oh, Naruto. Yes, I do remember that. Why do you ask?" Naruto then explained what was going on. "I see."

"Then why are you here, dobe?" Sasuke questioned, earning a small frown from Penny, knowing the meaning of the word.

The clone simply rubbed the back of his head. "Boss ain't actually here right now. He's trying to force feed the potion to the Corrupted Sprites."

Sasuke simply nodded. "How many Kage Bunshin are out?"

"Not counting the ones back at the Estate training, about 80." CNaruto replied.

Again Sasuke nodded.

"Um, Naruto?" Penny started.

"Yeah, Penny?"

"Why you?"

Naruto blinked. "Well, why not me? Boss can handle this one with ease. It's just that he's trying not to kill them, due to Lady Oriel's request. Oh, and Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Until the connection is made we won't be going back. Just learn what you can, but don't do anything stupid. Use this time to think on what's going on."

"I've already passed Malorn, so I'm basically on my own for the time being." Sasuke shrugged, before revealing his Sharingan 2 Tomoe in each eye. "Besides, once I mastered using Vampire, I had upgraded my Sharingan."

Naruto nodded. "So you know I'm working on 3 Shinobi Summoning contracts. They're going to be for you, me, and Sakura, though I'm going to sign the one for Sakura as well. Hopefully they'll be ready before we go back."

"What do you plan on making mine for?" Sasuke was now interested.

"Death." CNaruto replied, before winking at Penny, who gained a small blush, and dispelling. It took a few seconds for the reality to sink in, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What did he mean by having a Death Contract?" Ambrose asked, curiously.

"Penny Dreadful... You're learning everything I can teach you."

"I'm already learning most of my Death Spells from you." She pointed out. "Unless..." Her eyes widened.

"I'm going to teach you how to use Chakra. You're signing the same Contract I am." He told her, earning a quick nod from the girl. "Alright. Let's go!"

Sasuke nodded, before the two walked out. Ambrose simply scratched his beard. "That was weird. Then again, knowing Naruto, I'm pretty sure whatever plan he is coming up with will be insane, but it will work regardless."

-with the Original Naruto-

He had just poured some of the Potion down the throat of the 251st Dark Fairy, who convulsed, just like the other 250. He quickly apologized for nearly strangling her, but explained it had to be done and ran off to find more. Several of his Kage Bunshin had finished looking for Cages, and started taking out the Skeletons in the area.

Once the street was clear of Skeletons, the captured fairies were released, a clone went back to Ceren. "Dude, we seem to have a bit of trouble." Naruto said, explaining what a Sprite had told him after being released.

"They mentioned a Skeleton... Rattlebones. It's got to be Rattlebones. He's more powerful than most of things that appeared on the Street. But if we get rid of him..."

"We get rid of the source." Naruto continued, catching the thought. "I'm guessing he's been staying in a tower, since we've taken out almost all of the Skeletons here?"

"Yeah he would be... Wait, _we_?" Ceren asked surprised. "I thought you were working this alone."

"I am."

"Then why the 'We'?"

CNaruto then made the right handsign, and another clone popped up. "Ceren meet Kage Bunshin. Kage Bunshin, Ceren Nightchant." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Kage... Bunshin?" The confusion was evident, but took the outstretched hand, surprised at the grip. "How many of these things are running around?"

"Around 75 on the entire street. Plus the original, who the Clones call boss." The first clone said.

"Yeah, Boss has about 500 others training at his estate, right now."

"The training they do passes on, don't they?" Both clones nodded at the question. Ceren smirked. "Sweet. Mind if I learn?"

"Impossible." they both said simultaneously.

"What? Why?"

"For one, it doesn't use Mana." The first clone said.

"Number two, what it does use, you have nowhere near enough to make one, whereas I can make over 1,500 of them, going on for 12 hours each on a full tank. Besides, you can't tap into that energy without practice, and a lot of training to control it." The second clone added.

"And finally... it wouldn't do much good for training if you can't make at least 100 and use them all for 5 hours. Still, if all 100 of them do the same thing for 5 hours I've got 500 hours of experience in using it. The effects stack, though only Mentally."

"The energy used is split." The second clone pointed out.

"Mana, on the other hand, isn't. Found that out in practice." The first one stated. "Perfect for training Spells, but Kage Bunshin doesn't transfer physical training, so that's out. Muscle Memorization still works though."

Ceren looked a bit downcast. "Figures. Well, let him know that Rattlebones is probably the one causing all the corruption. I just ask that you leave the Tower intact. We kind of need it."

Both Kage Bunshin dispelled in a puff of smoke. Ceren blinked. "So that's how they dispel... nice."

The Original Naruto looked around, as he was entering the Oriel's Hedge Maze. "That'll work. Just gotta update Lady Oriel, and I can take care of him."

Naruto walked up to Oriel, and nodded. "The Fairies have been purified along with their Queen, which was also corrupted, somehow. I'm going to go after Rattlebones next, since he's the one that started the Corruption. Get rid of him, we get rid of the source."

"Rattlebones is a Skeleton... And I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the means on his own." Oriel pointed out.

"You're right. He's probably being put up to this. Not knowing the Storm Fox is on the job."

"Please... show him no mercy. But also..." She handed him a Treasure Card. "Use this to finish him off, please."

Naruto looked at it, and shrugged. "Fine by me. I was going to go for a massive overkill on him, but this works too."

"Massive Overkill?"

"Oh, I was going to deal so much damage to him that he'd be dead before it finished if it were a constant burst or a beam."

Oriel thought about it. "Go for your plan, but keep the Card for your own use." Naruto nodded with a feral grin.

"Thank you."

"Just leave the Tower intact. He may be in there, but I don't think it'll help if you destroy it."

Naruto reached for his Ninja pouch and pulled out another Treasure Card, showing off the Storm Kyuubi Card. Oriel's eyes widened. "I see you recognize it."

"You're going to use _that_ on him?!" She nearly shouted, mainly in surprise and shock.

"He corrupted the minds of several friends of mine, and friends of Sylvia Drake. His idea or not, he's the one that ordered the Skeletons to do it. He's earned the usage of it, in my opinion."

Naruto then made a Kage Bunshin. "Go tell Ceren to head to Rattlebones' Tower. He's going to see a Legend in action. The Fox is angry, and the Storm shall follow in his wake." The Clone nodded and jumped off. Naruto then looked at Lady Oriel. "I'll be going, and thanks for letting us help out."

"You are a friend of Sylvia's. It is an honor to work with you. She always spoke highly of you when brought up." Oriel replied, earning a nod and a small smile from Naruto, who then jumped off himself.

-Rattlebones' Tower-

Naruto was waiting at the base of the Tower, for 2 minutes before Ceren came up to it. "I've been waiting for you. If it took you 3 minutes to get here, then you've got to work out more."

"Well, excuse me for not being an athlete." Ceren retorted, his breathing labored. "I hope you don't expect me to fight."

Naruto shook his head. "All I want you to do is watch as the Storm Fox takes out a bastard that harmed his friends."

"T-the Storm Fox?!"

Naruto simply nodded. "Consider it my thanks for giving me a way to turn the Sprites back to normal, without killing them. I didn't want to, to be honest, and not just because of Lady Oriel." He then got up, and walked in. "You coming or what?"

Ceren followed numbly, seeing Rattlebones in front of him with a skeleton next to him. "So, you're the one that has been killing my subordinates and reversing my Curse." The armored Skeleton said, his voice raspy. "Prepare to die, fool!"

Naruto then held up a hand, and said two words. "Arena engage!" A glow appeared beneath the two skeletons and Naruto. Ceren stayed out of it. Naruto supercharged his Pip counter to hold 6 Power Pips off the bat. And he gained a normal Pip as well, so he pulled out a Bright tan card. A Balance Spell. "You're going to feel the FULL wrath of the Storm. Field Spell activate!" he used the normal pip, and the entire field was covered in a Light Grey barrier, which Ceren could still see through, though none of the combatants could see outside. "This is an Original Spell of mine. It makes it so that size is not an issue when it comes to spells, for one. The next thing is: Anything outside this field will NOT be collateral Damage in the case of Wide Scale Destruction Spells and Jutsu."

"Like you'd have one of those."

"Actually, I have _several_. But I plan to use my _most destructive_ one." His lips went into a downright devilish smirk. "You see... I need 7 Power Pips to use it in Arena Rules, and I don't usually empower the Pips with Chakra as I get them, like I did for this occasion."

Rattlebones was interested. "Hit me with your best shot!"

Naruto then charged his Mana and used up all of his Pips on a Storm spell. Out came a 19 foot tall Purple fox with 9 tails flailing behind it. At the tips of the tails, was golden yellow fur, the eyes were red with slits, and there was Lightning streaking all across the body, tails, legs, and head. There was an extremely malicious yet mischievous smirk on its face. The fox opened his massive Jaw, causing Red and Blue energy wisps spiraled into a ball, before the Lightning also joined in, and the ball then shrunk to a mere 3 feet in diameter from a good 17 feet in diameter. The Lightning was flowing through it and surrounded it like an electromagnetic field.

Outside the barrier, Ceren Nightchant was openly gaping at the Mana Beast. It was HUGE! Not to mention he could literally _feel_ the power rolling off of it in waves. But that was nothing compared to the ball of Energy that it was forming. One hit from that... He only had one thought in his mind. _'If he ever uses that Spell again, I pity whoever gets caught in the crossfire. I SERIOUSLY hope I'm not in the area!'_

Naruto then spoke to the stunned Skeletons. They never expected someone THIS powerful to be in the area. "You know, Rattlebones, I rarely use the Storm Kyuubi Spell. The only ones that I would even _consider_ using it on are those that royally piss. Me. Off. Consider yourself lucky. Now... RANTON: KYUUBIKO IMARI!" The chant was strange to Ceren, but it didn't register as the blonde's words rung in his head, along with the shock of the being he brought out. The ball went towards the two skeletons, and Ceren was about to call out, before he caught a victorious smirk on his face.

Then there was an Explosion. A big one, at that.

-with Kakashi-

Kakashi looked over towards Unicorn way, in surprise, startling Professor Greyrose who was in front of him. "Kakashi..."

"What is he _doing_?!"

"Who?"

Kakashi looked at her seriously. "It's Naruto, and that much Chakra _should_ be felt."

"We don't use Chakra here, and thus cannot truly sense it."

Kakashi shook his head. "What I don't get is, what's so dangerous he'd have to use that much Chakra at once, not to mention not have a shockwave at all. There's _bound_ to be an explosion."

Sasuke burst through the door. "Kakashi... what was..."

"Naruto did that." Kakashi pointed out. "What could have made him use that much Chakra?"

Sasuke then realized it. "Not a threat level usage." He breathed out.

"What do you mean?"

"It's rage. He's pissed, and that was probably why."

Professor Balestrom came in and looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi Hatake, I believe you may want to know what just happened, correct?" Kakashi nodded, with Sasuke and Penny who had been right behind the door nodding as well. "That was Naruto using his Storm Kyuubi Spell. He _never_ uses it unless he's pissed, and that's not often. It's his own creation, based on his inner demon, if you know what I mean."

Kakashi and Penny nodded, Sasuke was confused, though he refused to show it. "What does he mean, Kakashi?"

"It's an S-rank secret. I can't say anything on it. Only he can."

"We're not in the Elemental Nations. The laws there can go fuck themselves." Sasuke countered.

Kakashi's eye widened. Luckily, he still wore his mask, so it hid his smirk. _'That'll definitely help._' He then looked at Sasuke. "Tomorrow. If he wants you to know I'll tell you. Same goes for Sakura, so let her know about this. I don't believe the girl there should know, though."

Penny shook her head. "If you're talking about that seal he mentioned on his stomach, then I already know what's in it." she told him.

"You do?"

She then looked at him with a playful face. "Kind of hard not to when I saw him myself." That was when he recognized the face somewhat. It had a few differences, but it was the same face Naruto got when he was about to Mind fuck someone with a single sentence and no Chakra.

He only had one question. "How?"

"Took me in while he was meditating." Penny shrugged. "For a destructive beast, he sure talks a lot."

This sent alarms off in Kakashi's head. _'She already knows?'_ He thought. _'But since he didn't tell her...'_

"Did he tell you afterwards?"

She shook her head. "He knows that I know, and I don't care about Kurama's reputation. He's nice, if a little bloodthirsty. Stay on his good side, and you'll be fine."

-back with Naruto-

Naruto looked at Ceren with a small smirk as the field disappeared. "That was..." Ceren couldn't finish, as he sunk to his knees.

"Destructive? Overkill? Insane?" Naruto continued.

"All of the above." Ceren mumbled, though Naruto heard it.

"That was the point." Naruto said. "It's why I need 7 Power Pips in Arena rules. You know how Rank 2 spells only use about 2 Mana on a scale?" Ceren nodded slowly, still in shock at the power of the Storm Spell. "Storm Kyuubi uses 50 Mana on that same scale."

"How... How did you come up with that?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's why I'm called the Storm Fox. It's my own creation based on an age old and seemingly extinct beast: The Storm Fox. They're nothing but an Urban legend now, but I turned that Legend into reality with the Storm Kyuubi Spell." Naruto then turned to the Door. "I'm going to see Lady Oriel and tell her that it's done, you should go to Headmaster Ambrose and let him know what happened here." He walked out of the tower, and jumped off to the Hedge Maze.

He landed on a stone pillar with Oriel in a depressed state. "Lady Oriel?" This earned her attention and she turned to his location.

"Naruto... what was _that_?"

"That, was Storm Kyuubi." he replied.

"That should have destroyed half the _city_!"

Naruto held a finger up. "One of the reasons I don't use it unless pissed off to epic levels is because of the destructive ability." Another finger. "The second reason I don't use it often is because I _refuse_ to use it around others, or in Arena Rules matches. This, however, also allowed me to test out the only Balance Spell I know: Otherworld."

"I've never heard of it."

"Learned it from Kurama. It's an age old Spell from my world, but I made it useful in the Spiral after I got back. It kept the damage to the Arena, and it can only be used in Arena rules. Anything inside the barrier cannot get out until the battle is over, and will not be canceled out by spells like Darkwind, Wyldfire, and the like. It's unique to me, but if I get the chance to go to the Balance School, I'll teach it to them, seeing as that's where it fits in the most."

The seraph nodded at this. "I see. So you needed to test it out?"

Naruto nodded. "And it works better than advertised. Destruction was limited to the field, no shockwave, no air pressure released, and _no collateral_. I didn't think it would stop the Air pressure from going through, to be honest. The power used can still be felt, though. I'd wager anyone that can sense Chakra felt _that_."

"Well, I thank you for helping my friends. If there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask."

Naruto perked up at this. "Are you sure? Because I have been working on something that would allow anything from the School to be summoned without the use of Mana or Cards."

"What would it be?"

"I call it the Life Contract. I'd have to get permission from the races themselves and tie in their signature before it can summon them though. I've also made one for Storm, and I've already signed the contract and tested it. I don't exactly need to find the species for Storm, as I can talk to them directly no matter where I am. They all agreed, but I'd need the permission from each of the Life Species."

Lady Oriel nodded. "I will let my brethren know about your deeds and your request. If they do not, I will allow myself to be aligned with it, but I can say nothing for the Sprite."

"We're fine with it, Lady Oriel. We owe him that much." The Fairy Queen was back in her normal Bright green clothing. "As the leader of the Sprites, I say we're in. We just need to know how to know we're being summoned."

Naruto nodded, and bit his thumb, before going through 5 handsigns, and slamming his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." Naruto was standing in front of a Lightning Snake.

The snake saw the Fairy Queen, and looked at Naruto. "For the Life contract?"

"Needs to know a few things as to how Summoning Works. Sadly, the only one I can talk to on the situation can't summon at the moment, not having a connection back to our world." Naruto pointed out. "Mind explaining it to us Kadeem? Them so they know, and me so I can let others know as needed?"

"I see. I would gladly do so, Lord Naruto." The snake replied, before it explained the Summons side of the Summoning, how it feels, what can be done, and how it would work. "We of the Storm Contract have been staying in one place for the most part, anyway. I believe it is correct to assume that those of the Life School are not gathered in one place."

"You are right. We are not largely gathered." Lady Oriel admitted. "As I let the other Seraphim know, I could ask them to reveal it at the next meeting."

The snake nodded. "Remember, it is completely voluntary, and those of the contract can refuse to be summoned if they do not approve of the Summoner. I learned this before I joined with the Storm Contract. Seeing as I was a unique Snake in another Contract bearing more abilities over Lightning than Poison. I was outcasted, in a sense. I found a home in the Storm Realm, a friend, and family. I am happy to be a part of the Storm Contract."

"Is it worth it?" Oriel asked.

"Very much so." The snake replied. "If you wish to become part of the Contract, you simply need to put your genetics into the contract itself. A way for it to recognize you as a Summon. Also, when summoned this way, death is only temporary. You die, you get sent back automatically, if you're low on Energy, you can send yourself back with practice."

"What about this Boss Summon?" Oriel asked. "How do we know who it would be?"

"It is best to choose the Boss amongst themselves, but some contracts have a single Boss, along with boss for each subtype. For the Storm contract, we have Triton as our Boss, but each species tied to it follow their own bosses which follow Triton: the last known living Titan." The snake, Kadeem, replied.

The Sprite and Seraph looked at each other, and nodded. "There is a council regarding those aligned with Life. I was asked to attend it as well, so I can bring it up. I thank you for the information, Kadeem of the Storm Contract." Oriel stated.

"I have to go as the leader of the Sprites, anyway. Also, the Sprites are in, whether the rest of the Council goes for it or not." The Fairy Queen added. "You can count on us if you need us."

Naruto nodded. "Before I started, I found out that if one were to make a Summoning Contract, in the case of multiple species tying themselves to it, all must be do so simultaneously for them all to be tied to it. No matter how you look at it, I'll need to know who's in, who's not, and who's not sure. I'd need a definite Yes or No before I tie anyone to it. Adding others to the contract has been considered impossible, and it took me a good 20 hours to design the proper seal for it to work. I'd prefer not to do that again. Sorry, but it requires a precision and patience I don't have much of at the moment."

They both nodded. "I will let you know after the council. We will see for ourselves who wants in." Oriel stated.

"And the Sprites you already have a guarantee." The Fairy Queen added. "And by the way, my name is Carrie. Fairy Queen is just my title, but it's what everyone calls me."

"Is there a Fairy King, too?" Naruto joked.

"No, there isn't."

Naruto shook his head amused. "It was a joke, Carrie."

"Oh... you should be more definitive with what you say."

Naruto smiled softly. "It's the tone of voice you have to watch out for, not just the words themselves. It's how a word is said that gives the true meaning of a sentence, not the word itself."

They nodded. "You should return to Ambrose. He would like to know what has happened here."

"No doubt he already knows I used Storm Kyuubi... though he probably doesn't know who I used it on. Besides, I sent Ceren Nightchant to let him know. I'm pretty tired, after all, and it _is_ getting late."

They both nodded. "You will forever be a friend of the Sprites, Naruto."

"Thank you Carrie. Hopefully I'll see you soon." Naruto then teleported out and passed out on a bed in the Storm House, causing his Clone with Karin to lead her into the house and Dispel. Karin snuggled into Naruto's chest, as he slept. She fell asleep quickly.

00000x00000

Chapter 4 complete!

Alright so Naruto has already finished the Storm Contract, and has been working on the Life Contract. Who will go for it? Who won't?

And Sasuke is going to teach Penny Dreadful how to use Chakra, so she can use the Death Contract once it's formed. Will Sasuke and Sakura learn of Kurama?

Find out LATER!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, next chapter!

**Chapter 5**

It was the day after Naruto had helped out Unicorn way, but Kakashi had yet to find Naruto, assuming he went to his other house.

He quickly found Naruto in the morning, though, talking to Torrence. "Naruto, we need to talk."

"About?" He asked. It was still early, and most didn't get up yet, so it was still pretty quiet.

"Kyuubi."

Naruto looked at him. "I'll talk to you later, Torrence. This is probably important."

"I'll talk to you later Naruto. Good luck in your endeavors." The Storm Tree replied.

Naruto simply smiled, before he walked off a bit, before climbing the outside of the Storm Tower. Kakashi followed him up, and they both sat down on the roof of it. "Are you worried about him escaping?" Naruto ended up asking.

"No, but that brings up an interesting point." Kakashi admitted. "I was going to ask if it was okay to let Sasuke and Sakura know about it. Another Death student already knows, claiming to have seen it..."

"Penny Dreadful?" Naruto cut him off, earning a nod. "Knew that. Sasuke might not take it well, and Sakura would probably be a little wary for a while. She doesn't know _who_ I am. Probably best that way. I'd tell them myself, though I'll ask that Penny be there as well. If they're going to learn the truth, they'll need to know the full truth. That means what really happened, and I'll be showing all of you what happened that day. The day my parents died, and the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Just leave that to me. Make sure that Sasuke and Penny know. I'll let Cyrus and Professor Wu know that Sakura may not be able to attend classes this afternoon, and let her know. It's considered an S-class secret back home, but even the Hokage himself is not aware of the full events." He got up, and looked at the Girl's Dorm Tower. "Let them know?"

"I'll do so, but how do you know it's the truth?"

"It's just something that I know. Kurama already swore on his Position as a Bijuu that it was true. It would mean losing his status if it was a lie. Even I could see that."

"Well... I'll let them know."

Naruto nodded, and jumped off a bit, making 2 Kage Bunshin. They both went to the respective houses and waited in their living rooms.

Jared just waited until Sakura came out and told her. Penny came out soon afterwards, and he told _her_. "What about Sasuke?"

"Sensei will tell him." Naruto replied. "Penny, you know of the topic, but not the full story. Found that out after I got back home."

"Okay... I'm glad to know you're sharing this, Naruto." Penny replied.

"Only because you already know and I trust you." Naruto commented. "Sakura and Sasuke I'm not sure about, but I don't exactly care either way."

Penny nodded. "Well, mind if I see your other house until then?"

Naruto blinked, and shrugged. "Why not? Hope you can handle the storms."

She grabbed his hand, and they both teleported out.

-that afternoon, Royal Estate-

Naruto and Penny showed up, and he led her to the Greenhouse at the top. "Wow. This is like Marleybone." She commented in awe.

"Well, that's where I got this place." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as they walked up. They saw Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Ambrose there. "Headmaster Ambrose?" Penny asked, surprised.

"Yes. I am surprised she is here for this." Ambrose looked at Naruto. "Any particular reason why she is here, Naruto?"

He simply shrugged. "She knows part of it. Figured she deserved the full story."

Naruto then walked over to a globe stand, and placed it in the center of the Greenhouse. "What's that for?" Sakura asked, curious.

When Naruto pulled out a small glass ball, Ambrose's eyes widened. "Is that a Projection Sphere?"

"Yes, it is." He answered. "This will show a memory for you all to see."

He then input the correct memory, but not his own, or that of Kurama. None of the others noticed Karin, but she stayed next to Naruto, for the most part.

It played what happened the day Naruto was born, all the way up to the Death of the Yondaime Hokage, which then reverted the place back to normal. (The entire events are played in Shippuden, or Naruto chapters 500-504. If you want a reference check them.)

Sasuke was shocked, as was Sakura and Kakashi. Ambrose was stroking his beard. Penny was crying into Naruto's shoulder, and he wasn't far off. "I... I didn't know... Not that much..."

Sakura looked at Naruto, the shock still on her face. "You... You're the..."

"I... I'm the... his son..." His eyes were now wide.

Ambrose made the first complete comment. "I can tell that if I met Minato, or even Kushina, I would've like them. It's such a shame that they died the way they did. They were true heroes, of that I can be certain."

Naruto was looking down. Kakashi looked at him, before seeing Sasuke get up and put a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't alone. Not anymore." He said.

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Sasuke..."

Sakura just got up and looked at him in shock and surprise. She didn't say a word for a good 30 seconds of staring.

Penny was still crying into his shoulder. She then bonked him on the head, as usual. He flinched, Sasuke and Penny glared at her, as did Kakashi and Ambrose. "Just so we're clear, that information won't change anything. I'll still hit you for being an idiot."

Naruto was looking down, before they all heard chuckling. His head went back up an his laughter was a lot louder, and even happier than ever before. This surprised all of the others.

"Naruto..." Penny was confused.

He wiped away the tears that came, and let out a breath. "Thanks Sakura, I really needed that." He smiled at her. "That memory came from the seal itself. Not Kurama, or me. Didn't see most of that coming, but, from what Kurama tells me, you are almost exactly like my mother."

Kakashi then looked at Sakura. "Aside from being one of Sasuke's Fangirls in the academy, I can see it all. He's right. You are almost _exactly_ like Kushina in personality."

Sakura just blinked a few times. "I am?"

Kakashi nodded.

Ambrose was just watching in silence.

Naruto then had a small smile on his face. "Thanks guys."

Penny didn't even speak. She just tackled him, and surprised him with a passionate kiss. The surprise wore off quickly, and he returned it, his eyes closing. The others let them have the moment. They knew Naruto needed it.

As they pulled apart, Naruto breathed a single word. "Wow..."

"I don't care what you have in you, or who your parents are. You're you. Not them. Not anyone else. And I care for you. More than you know, I always have." She told him.

Naruto nodded, not bothering to comment on it. They both got up, and he looked at the others. "I have another goal, now. Make my parents proud, and surpass them both. I'm still gonna be the Best Hokage ever." His voice, though subdued, was still as determined as ever.

Kakashi nodded. "I can teach you what your father taught me, now that we know, and I _can_ tell you about both your parents, seeing as I knew them both personally."

Naruto nodded, before looking at Ambrose. "Old man, don't you have paperwork to do?"

He chuckled at that. "I'm working on it. My body is on autopilot. I had to be here for this, so my mind is projecting my form here, while I listen in. I cannot train physically like this, but I can still train spells. It's mostly mental prowess, anyway."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I'd clone myself, but that works too."

"Cloning is not a bad idea, but it would be necessary if the Original could retain the memories the clones gain."

Naruto nodded. "Kage Bunshin does just that."

Ambrose nodded. Kakashi just stared at him. "Have you been holding that over Hokage-sama's head?"

Naruto blinked. "Wait, I can do that?" Everyone chuckled at his blatant ignorance. "I'm being serious here. I thought he already knew, being the Professor, and all."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "He constantly curses it out, because it eats up most of his time."

Naruto then grinned foxily. "Oh yeah... I can _definitely_ use that later."

"Naruto..." He looked at Penny.

"I'd just use it to get him to give me my mom's stuff. Dad's stuff can wait."

"I thought your father would be more important?" Kakashi pointed out.

"I may respect them both, and always looked up to my father, whether I knew he was or not, but I've known about my mother for a lot longer than this. Ever since my last time in the Spiral, actually. I had just reached Marleybone when I was told about her." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, she's a lot safer than my dad to let out. The only ones that would go after me are from Kiri, because they knew much more about the Uzumaki Clan than Kumo, Iwa, or Suna, and Konoha wouldn't go after me for her. They've gone after me for Kurama. They don't respect me for me, they can go fuck themselves."

Sakura bonked his head. "The first thing you have to do is learn some manners."

Naruto just rubbed his head. "My private property, Sakura. I say what I want here."

Ambrose nodded at that. "I know that _she_ taught you manners. I may understand your reasoning, young Naruto, but I do not agree when you have a political figure in the area."

"Considering the fact I see you as a grandfather, and there are no others around, do you really think I'd be that way here? Wizard City, I would, but here? Not a chance."

Ambrose had a small grin. "And that's the Naruto I've grown to care for. Good luck, lad. Oh, and Sakura?"

She looked at him. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Cyrus wanted to speak to you. Something about correcting another Student's mistakes."

Sakura nodded at that. "I'll see him when we head back." Ambrose simply faded away, and she turned to Naruto. "Do I even want to know?"

Naruto shrugged. "My guess? Student had to correct a problem, and went over board."

"Not that. It's obvious that the village didn't listen to your father's last wish. Don't think I haven't heard any of the Demon related rumors in the village. I know they hate you for the Fox, at least I do now that I know why they said that, but they're idiots. I can't see why my mom can't see past all that hatred. I mean, sure, the Kyuubi killed my father, but that's no reason to take it out on you."

"I'm a human sacrifice, Sakura. It's kind of my job. Besides, it helps with my endurance. The more pain I can take, the better off I'll be."

Penny smacked the back of his head. "You don't have to make yourself suffer for their ignorance." She sounded slightly annoyed.

"Penny, you know as well as I do, that if I took the path of an avenger, I'd be no better than they are. I know why they're after me, and I've _already_ gotten my payback on Kurama. We're mostly on good terms now, but he can still be a pain."

"_**I heard that, Naruto."**_

_'You know it's true.'_

"_**You want me to up the seals again?"**_

_'I'm going to need that soon anyway. I've already gotten them up a lot, and I'm pretty used to them.'_

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Can you summon any Myth Minions?"

"Yeah, why?"

Naruto smirked. "Use them for physical training when you have time off." He lost his smirk. "When you face off with your School's best, you'll end up being better than most would think. I mean, I've trained against the Water Elemental, which is the primary Minion for Storm, and even several of the other beings from Storm Spells. It's one of the reasons why I have so much stamina. I fought them in my Storm House. The Storm Sharks, though, taught me something literally invaluable. I can damn near breathe underwater thanks to them."

"Well, this is surprising." Carrie, the Fairy Queen, said, coming into the place.

"Carrie?"

"Who else?" She asked.

"The council wanted to see you. They're a little suspicious."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this a little early?"

"There was a disturbance is Mooshu, and they were called for that, when the Seraphim representative, and myself of course, brought up the Contract. We don't know the full situation in Mooshu, so we can't act just yet. There's probably something else for this, but I don't know what. They're waiting."

Naruto looked at the others. "Sorry guys, but this takes precedence. Sakura, remember what I said. Sasuke, remember what I've done. Penny..."

"Don't bother. I already know." She smiled at him.

Karin jumped into Naruto's arms. "You wanna come too, don't you?"

"_Of course."_

"Well, alright. Just don't growl at them. We want to _gain_ their favor. Not cause them to hate us."

"_I know, Sheesh."_

Naruto looked at at Carrie and nodded. The three of them teleported out, and Sasuke got Penny and Sakura out of there and into the commons.

-Forest Clearing-

Several Woodland beings were sitting in a circle on the ground. Some of them are easy to determine, such as the Seraph, Centaur, Satyr and Leprechaun.

"How long will this take? We need to take action!" The Centaur spoke, obviously irritated.

"Carrie is the leader of 3 of our clans. We will need her vote." The Satyr replied.

"Don't be going after her head now, Silenus. I don't believe we need to let her know that you don't like us here." The Leprechaun pointed out.

"I don't like the idea of this contract. We Satyrs have enough problems as it is with where we are now. Our god is missing, and no one is able to find him."

Just then, Carrie, Naruto, and Karin showed up. "Sorry we're late." She said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. When I get lost on the road of life, I'm pretty hard to find."

The Seraph shook her head. "I am surprised you even know of that saying."

Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, if I may ask, what do you all want me for?"

"How about we start with the Contract, eh?" The leprechaun stated. "What's in it for us?"

Naruto told them everything he knew. "That sounds an awful lot like Elementia... You are from there?" The Centaur spoke.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think any of you guys would know of it."

The Centaur huffed. "My home is just north of Kusagakure. I'm familiar with the Shinobi way of summoning. Didn't think that's what we were going for."

Naruto blinked a few times. "Well, that would be about right."

"The Centaurs already have one. There is no summoner at the moment, so we can get rid of it, and tie ourselves to this one. Count us in. Most of my brethren love to fight hard, and party harder."

"So, kid, you sign a contract yet?"

"Yes, but I don't think you've heard of it." He admitted.

"Try me. I know of every contract in Elementia."

"Well then, I doubt you even know of this one, as I made it and tied the summons to it a few days ago. I'm the first Shinobi Summoner they have." Naruto told him. "I made one for the Storm School, and signed it. I'm trying to do the same for Life and Death schools, but I won't be going for Fire, Ice, or Myth. Not yet at least. I'm doing Life first, because I owe it to Sylvia Drake. It's why I'm learning the way of a Theurgist. I'm doing it for her."

"You know of Sylvia?" The Leprechaun asked, surprised. He got a nod. "Well, cut out me pot of gold. Tell me, laddie. How well did ya know her?"

He sighed, and his head went down slightly. "She was... someone I considered my own mother. My real one died before I could even learn anything about her." his head went up, a forlorn look in his eyes. "But my real mother... I know what she's like. I've been taking pages from her book for a while. I'll never forget Sylvia." His hands clenched. "But Orochimaru of the Sannin is going to pay for what he did to her."

"Wait, Orochimaru? The Holder of Manda's Snake Contract?"

Naruto nodded. "It was him. His Curse Mark is what killed her. Chakra Poisoning."

The Centaur clenched his own fists. "Manda... You're going to get a _really_ hard beating when I see you."

Naruto looked slightly surprised, but hid it well.

The Satyr, who was silent, spoke next. "Who is this Orochimaru? Why haven't I heard of him?"

"Orochimaru is a Rogue from Konohagakure. I don't have all the information on him, but I _know_ I'm not good enough to take him out." Naruto said. "If I find him, though, he will suffer quite a bit. Not just for Sylvia, but so he can't do anything to anyone else like he did her."

The Satyr nodded at that. "The Satyrs are too busy for a Contract like this. I am afraid we cannot do anything for you."

"If you need any help, you'd just have to ask the holder of the Contract." Naruto pointed out.

"True as that is, it is our problem. Not yours."

"Wait a moment, Silenus." The Seraph spoke. "The Satyrs and Dryads live in the same realm. Besides, Pan probably will not want to be found."

Naruto heard this and asked a question. "Forgive my ignorance, but who is Pan? I Can tell he or she is important, but I do not know why?"

The Centaur spoke next. "Pan is the God of the Wilds. He has been missing for millennia, but the Satyrs believe he still lives."

Naruto's eyes widened, before a frown came to his face. "If he hasn't been found in millennia, and you're searching in places that he would rule, then how about a place he'd never go? If I don't want to be found, I could be virtually anywhere and still be hidden, but the best place to hide, is a place no one would expect you to be." The Satyr's eyes widened. "I mean, this is coming from someone that's been hated for most of his short life, so I've had to hide a lot. If he's only hiding, then I'd check the places he'd never go, or has little to no control over. Or maybe the entrance is in a place no one would think he'd ever go. He's probably too weakened over time, but has held on this long because of your belief in him. But the belief of a few is not enough for a God to sustain their own power if their domain is destroyed."

"You believe him to be dead?!" The Satyr shouted.

Naruto shook his head. "I believe he may still be out there, but you're only prolonging his death. I don't know the full situation, but, if his domain is being torn asunder, then he may not be long for your world. Once found, he may just give up his powers to those in the area. That's what I'd do, at least."

The Satyr shook. "Silenus, you need to calm down." The Seraph spoke.

"You... You DARE MOCK THE GREAT GOD PAN?!"

Naruto just stood there, unfazed. "If that's what you think I'm doing, then I'm afraid you're wrong. I don't know if he _wants_ to die, or just doesn't have the strength to sustain himself anymore, but whatever the case, only he can tell you. Still, if you want him to save his lands, then you are the fool. Not him. Not me."

This earned everyone's attention, and Naruto's face was hard. "You may not like it, Silenus, but to get something done, a God cannot do it for you. They can give you the tools, but they aren't allowed to take action. In every case I know of, Gods are allowed to Shape a world, but they cannot make any direct involvement in them, only guide them. They can't save anything in their domain themselves. It why they have beings like you. To do that for them, because they can't do so themselves _without_ losing their status as a God or Goddess. If you can't handle the truth, then I don't think you'll do any good in the contract."

Karin looked at Naruto with wide eyes. _"Naruto, I thought we had to GAIN their acceptance?"_ She was promptly ignored, for the time being.

Silenus was enraged. "To think a mere mortal would _ever_ speak such words, as if you knew them..."

"I know them, because I've been told by 2 Gods and 1 Goddess." This sent everyone into silence. "When a God or Goddess doesn't want to be found, usually they simply want to die in peace. It doesn't happen often, but it _does_ happen. Gods cannot interfere with the affairs of mortals directly. They can tell you where to go, but they can't do it themselves. It's an ancient law. Gods, no matter where you are, all follow that law. To break it, is to lose your position and power as a God."

Silenus was silent, eyes wide, but his mind was going a mile a minute. _'Maybe...'_ "I am suspending Judgment. If someone claims what you say to be true, then I will join. Until then, I say get lost."

"The Centaurs are in."

"I be impressed with you Laddie. I will let the others know. Count us in."

"The ents are in as well." This had them all turn to a tree.

"I can't believe I didn't sense you." Naruto said, eyes wide.

"I'm just that good." The tree replied. Naruto's eyes closed, before he started chuckling.

"Oh yeah. You and I will get along great."

"You already know the Sprites are in, as are the Fairies."

"The Seraphim have already discussed it amongst ourselves." The Seraph said. "We are also willing to come along, but only to help with a Demonic Entity, which I sense within you."

The Centaur raised an eyebrow. "Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto looked away, a little depressed. "And you're not insane... Double the effort from the Centaurs for you."

"If there's any reason I'd be insane, it's because of the Storm." Naruto told him.

"For a Jinchuuriki, Insanity means going out on Bloodthirsty Rampages. Nothing else qualifies."

"What about an Uzumaki?"

The Centaur almost fell over at that. "You... You're an Uzumaki?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki is my name, Kushina Uzumaki is my mother."

"Kushina... Gaki, if you _ever_ head to Water Country, stop by an island about 5 hours travel with Water Walking from Wave Country. South Southwest, 21 Degrees. I knew the Uzumaki Clan _personally_. They're so crazy, they defy _Logic_. Not to mention Fate does anything they can to screw them over."

Naruto smiled a bit. "Had my fair share of that."

"One more thing: Learn how to gamble. Trust me. It'll help." He looked at Silenus. "Tyche has more roots and kids in that clan than anywhere else. Their luck is absurd because of it."

"Tyche... You mean the kid has more luck in him than even the most professional gamblers out there?"

"Would not be surprised." The Centaur looked at Naruto. "If you sign the Life Contract, as you probably intend to call it, call me up. Name's Sering. I can give you a _complete_ background on the Old Uzumaki Clan."

"Got most of it from Kurama."

"The Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded. "How?"

"The last 2 Jinchuuriki were both Uzumaki. Mito Uzumaki, who married Hashirama Senju, and Kushina Uzumaki, my mother. I've been learning a lot from their skills, but mainly Fuuinjutsu."

"Uzumaki are best in 3 things: Gambling, blades, and Fuuinjutsu. Their unpredictability is an asset that let them survive against _Three_ Great Nations: Iwa, Kumo and Kiri had to pull together to do anything about them in the Second War, and even _then_ it took them 7 _Months_ to take them out. Their stubborn attitudes and sheer unpredictability... They were better than any Clan known to date. The best of their time. Not even the Senju and Uchiha Clans could match them. Put 3 Uzumaki on Defense, and they will stop almost any attempt to grab something, or even _reach_ it. They're that good."

Everyone listening, minus the tree and Silenus, whistled. "Perhaps we could use some help on our end. A War is approaching, from what most can gather, but not declared yet." Silenus said. "I don't believe that the Time Titan will be returning. It's just stupid."

Naruto shook his head. "Believe what you want, Silenus, but you will never know the truth if you cannot accept it. I can't change your mind unless you see it for yourself. I learned that the hard way. After _years_ of abuse, that is."

"Don't get into your past Naruto." Sering warned.

"I know my past is painful, but it doesn't bother me... much. Anyway, is there anything else I should know?"

"If you can find out what is happening in Mooshu, please do." Sering stated. "We had lost contact with our representative there recently. We do not know why, however. If anyone is hesitant when you do find out what's going on, and probably fix it, then that will get rid of them, I believe."

Naruto nodded. "If I go that way, I'll make sure to take a look. Who's the guy?"

"The locals know him as the Jade Oni. He's basically the Life Version of a Helephant from the Fire Clans." Sering said.

"Got it. If I find anything on him, I'll be sure to let you know. I can at least let Lady Oriel know, and she can let the others know. I know where she stays, most of the time."

Everyone present nodded. "We shall send for you if we need your help with something... though Silenus might not." Carrie told him, smugly. "So, you ready to go back?"

Naruto looked at Karin, who yipped. He picked her up, and shook his head. "I can head back on my own. Don't worry so much about me. It's getting here that's a problem." He teleported out, Storm Symbols appearing where he was.

They had a lot to think about, especially Silenus.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

For those of you who don't realize it, Silenus is actually from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. His world is just starting book 4: Battle of the Labyrinth. The first council in the book has not yet happened, though.

Centaurs in the Elemental Nations? Who knew?

Orochimaru is going to get his ass kicked one day.

Naruto is as feisty as ever, and Sering knows of the Old Uzumaki Clan... Naruto is happy with that one.

**Naruto:** DAMN STRAIGHT!

**2,000 sweatdrops form on 2,000 heads**

**Naruto:** What?

**All 2,000:** Nothing.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


	6. Chapter 6

...

**Chapter 6**

It had been 2 days after Team 7 and Penny saw the truth. Sakura had talked to Cyrus, and was asked to head to a place known as Cyclops Lane. She had been having a bit of trouble, mainly because she wasn't going to last much longer against General Akilles.

Which brings us to the now.

"You fool! You believe you can win? In your condition?" The Cyclops general bellowed.

Her breathing was slightly labored. "Note to self: Train with Cyclops Minions. They hit hard, and can take even more hits."

Just then, the door to the room they were in was caught in an Explosion. They saw a figure, but it was veiled in smoke. Sakura recognized the voice, though. "Need some help, Sakura?"

He walked through the smoke, to reveal Naruto, his Staff in hand. "This is an honor duel! Back off!" Akilles roared.

"This will still be a 1 on 1. Sakura, you're switching out with me. Whatever deal you made with her still stands, and to be fair, I will heal you before we begin." Naruto said. "I am not without honor."

Akilles thought for a moment, and Sakura stepped back. He cast a Satyr Spell and Akilles was healed of any injuries. "Now, Sakura, witness the Storm Fox. Arena Engage!" Naruto got the sun, while Akilles got the Dagger. "Let's begin." He started.

"I'll start!" He threw his hammer which didn't do much to Naruto. If his Health Circle moved, it didn't show it.

Naruto chuckled. "If that was supposed to hurt, then you're full of yourself." He went from one normal pip, to 1 normal and 4 Power Pips. "In Arena fights, I can gain anywhere from 1 to 8 pips, though if I gain 8 it's really 4 Power Pips. Now, Stormblade." He was surrounded with a Blue and gold charm around his head. He didn't follow up, and spoke. "Your move, Akilles."

The Cyclops grinned. He had 3 Pips. "Let's see you take this!" He used a Myth Spell, and called upon a Cyclops which attacked. The Health Ring on Naruto barely moved. "I have far more stamina than that, Akilles. It would take 60 of those hits to take me out." Akilles eyes widened. "My turn. Elemental Blade." He was then surrounded by a Blue and Gold Charm, Red and Orange, and White and Light blue Blade charm around his head. Naruto now had 5 Power pips, and didn't even look worried. In fact, he was completely calm.

Akilles Placed a Myth Trap on him, and he didn't do anything. "I'll give you one more shot Akilles. Then it's Strike 3. Game over." Naruto spoke.

"Are you toying with me?"

"No. I'm giving you a chance. Healing you up? Letting you attack? I'm the Storm Fox. I could level half of Wizard City in one go, more if I went all out." Sakura's eyes widened at this. "One spell is all I would need, but I'm not going to use it here. You didn't piss me off. You are honorable. I like that, so I'm giving you a chance. You've got one more attack. If you fail, then I shall strike, and the odds of you surviving, are slim at best."

"You dare mock me?"

"It's not mocking, if it's the truth. I believe it is your turn." Naruto pointed out, as Akilles had 5 Pips. He cast a single spell, and a Minotaur appeared. Naruto was surprised. He actually felt that one. His health Ring only moved an inch around the 4 foot circle. "I'll be honest. I actually _felt_ that one." Akilles' eye widened in surprise.

"I don't believe it..."

"Well, believe it!" Naruto charged a single spell. "TEMPEST!" A large wave appeared and struck Akilles, causing him to fall back, nearly unconscious. He spoke. "The lever... On the stand... Girl... Take my hammer... Use it..."

Sakura looked at him. "It's your Hammer. I shouldn't use it."

"That strike... did more than I could... handle. Take it... use it... It is yours..."

"What about Naruto?"

"The boy is strong as is. **Cough** He does not need it." Akilles admitted. "Use it. My last request."

Sakura gripped the handle of the hammer. It was much more neat than the others she had seen, but shrunk when she grabbed it. It now fit in her hand, but it was slightly heavy. (Picture Mjolnir from Avengers (2012 movie) Thor's Weapon.) Naruto sighed, and looked at her as she was admiring the hammer. "He wanted you to use it. Learn to use it. Summon a Cyclops Minion and ask them to help you learn."

"How do I know it'll work?"

"Do you see an Arena right now?" He paused. "An Active one?"

"No, but..."

He pulled out a Card and summoned a Water elemental, which looked Confused. "I don't use the usual Storm Minions for a reason. I don't need them here." He looked at the Elemental. "but you do make good sparring partners. Can't argue that."

Sakura looked around, and tried to Summon a Cyclops Minion, and it appeared. It looked around, before spotting the Water elemental. Sakura noticed the shift in attitude, and spoke. "That's not the opponent." This earned a confused look. "I need to learn how to use this." She showed off her new Hammer. "Can you help?" The Cyclops thought for a moment, and nodded.

Naruto used another Satyr, and healed her. "Good luck, Sakura. Trust me, you'll need it." She nodded in response, and he left the room through the destroyed door, as the other students got out of their cell, and looked at Sakura, who was still learning to use her new Hammer. They saw the whole thing.

"Sakura Haruno?" One of them started.

The Cyclops ignored them, but she replied. "Yeah?"

"Why are you just fighting with your Cyclops?"

"Better to learn to act on WHOA!" She jumped back, and avoided the nasty blow that would have smashed her head in. "Better to learn like this, so I can use it even when attacked by ANYONE!" She managed a back-flip and dodged. "Besides, I've been using the Troll Guardians to increase my stamina. I needed the upgrade." She managed to smack the Cyclops in leg, causing a grunt.

"More power!" The Cyclops spoke. Sakura managed a nod, and continued.

"Head back to Ravenwood. Tell Professor Drake that Naruto Uzumaki passed through and helped out. I would _not_ have won that without help." She told them. "I'll be a while."

The other students looked at each other. One of them shook his head. "You guys go on. I'll bring her back when she passes out." He said, before walking to a bench, which is strange for it being inside. "She's gonna need the help if she's going for this."

Sakura didn't respond to that. She simply continued her spar with her Cyclops.

-elsewhere-

Sasuke and Penny were leaving a tower with a fountain next to a fountain filled with lava. "She was a bit of a challenge, Sasuke." Penny told him.

"Being a Banshee, I'm not surprised. Most Death Spells won't do much for it. Still, Bastilla was a welcome challenge." He admitted, as they started walking back towards A witch. "Mind if I ask a question?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"How do you get fangirls to stop looking at you?"

This confused her. "What do you mean?"

"Back home, I've got at least 60% of the females in the village wanting to get in my pants, even stalking me. My teammates don't know they still do. I've tried everything I can to get rid of them, but nothing works."

Penny thought for a moment as they walked. "Hmm... That's a tough one. How badly do they want you?"

"I once saw them making a shrine to a piece of _hair._ It was _mine_."

"Wow." She shook her head. "If I were you, I'd ask for tips on pranking from Naruto."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you can't get rid of them, make it so they won't _want_ to follow you. Pranking is one way for Naruto to train, though from what I know he used that experience on the upper ranks in the village. If you can hit them in their pride, and make it so they won't be able to look their best, they might stop following you, just so they can _try_ to look their best. It's what they think, right? Impress you by looks alone? Make them unable to look their best. That's Naruto's department."

Sasuke then got the idea, and his eyes widened. "That... That might work."

"If it doesn't, just get one of those missions and have Naruto put on the list, so he can get them all to stop bothering you." They went into Gretta Darkkettle's home, and talked to her, giving her the hair. She made the potion to negate the curse. "Thank you, Gretta."

"Let Private Quinn know it's done, and then help fix them."

They made their way back to a much larger fountain and the soldier, known as Private Quinn. After giving him an update, he nodded and told them to go after Alicane Swiftarrow, the leader of the Fire Elves. "He's the leader, and with him cured, the others should still follow his lead."

"A longshot, but it might work." Sasuke said, as he turned to walk towards the Fireglobe Theater. "Penny, let's get moving. I'll head for Alicane. I'm a bit better at Necromancy than you are, and you'll need the stamina training. You've got your Chakra unlocked, and you'll have to learn to control it. Feeling out how the spells work with Chakra, and replicating them helps out your control. I learned that first hand. But you'll still need to increase your Chakra reserves. Mana can only get you so far. Having Chakra to fall back on will help."

Penny nodded. "Right."

-with Naruto-

After leaving Sakura to her own devices, he jumped off, and went to explore. He ended up on the Nightside, his eyes wide as he recognized what was there. _'The Death School?'_ He looked around and saw where he was at. _'Nightside... So that's where you ended up, eh? Better tell Headmaster Ambrose.'_

"_Naruto, can you hear me?"_ The voice of Moolinda Wu sounded in his head.

"_Professor Wu?"_

"_Yes. I have something for you."_

"_Well, I was about to go to Headmaster Ambrose. Found something he'd want to know about. Meet me in his office?"_

"_Of course. This is something that would be important to you, considering what I found."_

"_Got it. See you then, Professor."_ Naruto then jumped and managed to make his way to Ravenwood, right next to where the Death School used to be. He looked back, and sighed, before walking off, and heading into Ambrose's office. "Headmaster, Professor Wu."

"Ah, Naruto. What can I do for you?"

"I have news about the Death School." This had both of their eyes widen.

"You found it?" A nod. "Where is it now?"

"Nightside. I didn't go inside, but I know it's there. The Death School, Death Tower, and even Mortis. They're all there."

"My word... I ask that you only tell those in your Squad, and they know not to let the others know."

Naruto nodded. "Professor Wu, you said you had something for me before I could come here?"

She nodded, and pulled out a small box. "It was under the floorboards in the Life School. I only recently found it, and it had your name on it. I can't seem to open it with my own magic. I don't know why, though."

Ambrose was interested. "Mind if I take a crack at it?"

Naruto shook his head. "Headmaster, I don't think you _can_ open it."

"Please. I'm one of the best there is these days." Naruto pointed at a small marking on the lock. "This lock is a special one. It's magic, but not just any kind of magic. I recognize this marking. Easily, in fact. It makes it so only one person can open it, no matter how powerful the unlocking spell is. It won't work, unless you're meant to open it."

"And since it has your name on it..."

"Sylvia probably thought I'd come back and left something for when I did." Naruto finished for her.

Ambrose nodded at that. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Naruto sighed, and used the Minor Unlocking spell, it opened, and he lifted the lid, and saw something slightly unexpected. It looked like a jagged blade that curved twice. The blade itself was a light blue, but there was a _lot_ of magical energy emanating from it. He could simply _feel_ the Magic in it. He picked it up, and held it in his hand, as it resized to fit his hand. It went from a 27 inch blade, curve included, to about 22 inches for the blade.

After it shrunk slightly, while retaining it's shape mostly, it felt completely right in his hands. He then looked into the box and found a note. He picked it up and began to read.

Naruto,

This blade is one I found. No one else knows I had found it, and I'm glad for that. Now, I'm giving it to you. It will grow as you do. It's called the Shockblade of the Hoarder. I found it in an auction. Since none of the others there knew what it really was, thinking it was just a strange blade, I was the only one that noticed. Not even my husband knew I had this.

I ask that you take care of this blade. If I'm dead when you read this, they know that I was hoping you'd come back one day, so you could get this. It should suit you well.

Use it well, and good luck with life.

Sylvia Drake

He smiled a bit, a nodded slightly. "Sylvia..." He looked at the blade. "Thank you. This will help me out a lot."

"Well. This is quite an oddity. Most Theurgists don't bother with weapons. But, I can feel the amount of Magic in it. It may be why she had it hidden."

Naruto held up the message. "Read it. You'll see why she had it." Ambrose did just that and chuckled as he finished.

"Yes, that would be just like her." He looked at Naruto. "It is rightfully yours, as this note pointed out. Probably also noted by your name being on the box. Although, I'm afraid I can't help you in using it."

Naruto nodded at that. "I'll have to ask Kakashi-sensei about that."

Ambrose nodded. "Aright, so what's the news on Triton Avenue?"

"The Harvest Lord was employed by Malistaire apparently." Naruto pointed out. "The guy was an idiot, and talked too much. Apparently, he's trying to divert our attention from what he's really planning. Playing dumb and asking "Why?" all the time really helps. He's got loose lips."

Ambrose chuckled at that. "Same old Naruto. Well, I had asked Kakashi to help out on Colossus Boulevard. You'll probably find him there. Keep that Blade safe, Naruto. It is a remnant of Sylvia."

"If anyone even _tries_ to take it, they're getting a Storm Kyuubi up their ass." He stated. His voice denoted _extreme_ seriousness, and his face showed anger at the mere _thought_. "Shinobi or not, _no one_ will take this from me. Consequences be damned."

Ambrose looked at Professor Wu, who simply nodded. "As long as they aren't important, you would have full rights to cut off their hands for stealing it, depending on where you are."

Naruto smiled slightly, his anger gone for the moment. Putting the blade on his back, and putting a sheath around it after it was in place, he bowed his head to both of them. "Thank you for letting me know about this. I highly appreciate it."

"You are welcome." Professor Wu replied.

Ambrose nodded in agreement. Naruto then left the room, and then the building, before making his way towards Colossus Boulevard.

-Gobblestone Castle-

Kakashi sighed after conducting negotiations with the Gobbler King. "I see what you mean, Wizard. Thank you for letting us stay here."

"Trust me, I know what it's like to lose my own home. 3 of them were destroyed in their entirety. The fourth was damaged several times, but it's still there." Kakashi told him calmly. "I'm glad we could settle this peacefully though. I didn't want to kill your subjects, Your majesty. I left the Prince Downstairs unconscious, even though I _could_ have killed him if I wanted to."

"I very much doubt that, but I do not see much problems anymore. We will not go any further into Wizard City. Thank you for giving us a home."

Kakashi eye smiled. "When you've got as many tricks up your sleeve as I do..."

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a question." he was cut off by Naruto who dropped down next to Kakashi.

"Oh, Naruto. I was just talking to the Gobbler King. Deal was sealed. They stay on Colossus Boulevard, and leave the rest of Wizard City alone, and they can stay."

Naruto nodded. "I get it. Their old home was either taken over or destroyed, and they had to leave?"

Kakashi nodded. "He still thinks I could not have killed the Prince downstairs."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The one that copied 1,000 Ninjutsu?" He turned to the Gobbler King. "Hate to break it to you, but this guy could probably kill anyone in the Spiral in one of 1,500 ways _without_ resorting to magic. Trust me when I say, he'd do it if he had to." he then looked at Kakashi. "I need some training with a sword."

"Oh, what kind? Tanto? Nodachi? Katana?"

He pulled out the Stormblade he got from the chest. "This."

Kakashi inspected it, and nodded. "I can work out the basics based on the size and shape of the sword, but anything past that is up to you. I can't help that much past that."

Naruto nodded. "If I were you, I'd actually go for Nodachi usage for basics, but other than that, you should develop the style on your own. It's not a blade normally used in the elemental Nations, unfortunately."

Naruto nodded, and put it back in his sheath. "Anyway, I also have news, and the entire squad needs to hear it, Penny included."

"Why her?"

"Sasuke and Penny benefit the most from it. I think you can figure it out from there, but it can't get out past us."

"Death School?" A nod. "Sasuke was heading to Firecat Alley, from what I know. Penny may be with him."

Naruto nodded at that. "Alright. I'll be heading to my House. I've already mastered most of my Life Spells. Kage Bunshin work wonders with Spells."

"With as many as you can make, I'm surprised you can get one spell off."

"Uh, sensei? Kage Bunshin only split your Chakra. Not your Mana." Naruto told him. "Food for thought." He teleported out.

-elsewhere-

Sasuke and Penny were walking up to Private Quinn. "It's done. Alicane is free." Sasuke told him.

"Ah, thank you, young wizards. I am glad you were able to help." The soldier said.

"We were glad to help." Penny replied. "Right, Sasuke?"

"It's more Naruto's Style, but... it actually felt good to beat on others that were harming someone's friends." Sasuke was hesitant to admit it. "I... uh... should get going. It's getting late, after all." he teleported out, causing Penny to blink. "Sorry, he's not used to helping others out. I'm trying to get him to open up for a friend."

"Ah, that makes more sense. So, who's the friend?"

"You'd probably know him as the Storm Fox."

"The Storm Fox? Is he back?"

"Has been for a while." Penny replied. "I mean, when I found out... Anyway, he's back but he's on a mission. That mission is to get Malistaire back to himself."

"Well, Good luck with that. Hoping he'll appreciate it?"

Just then, someone teleported right next to her in storm symbols. She looked and saw Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Hey, Class info. Need to talk." He said.

She looked at him confused. "Rank?"

"Comparable to S. Code Death."

Her eyes widened. "I'll be at the Royal Estate, then. See you there?" Naruto just kissed her, and nodded as he pulled away.

"You know it. Gotta find Sasuke and Sakura."

"Sasuke just left. Dunno where he went." She admitted.

"Well, I think Sensei will find him faster than I will." he held out his hand. "Care to help find Sakura?"

She shook her head. "With you? Any day." They both teleported out.

-Akilles Castle-

Sakura was still sparring with the Cyclops Minion she summoned. She was panting again, and was about ready to dismiss it, when Naruto and Penny showed up through teleportation.

All 3 in the area looked at them. "Naruto? I thought you left."

He looked at her. "Team meeting. Code Death, Classified, rank S. Royal estate."

She was surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. Sensei's probably looking for Sasuke now to let him know."

Sakura nodded, before looking at the Cyclops, who dispelled. Sakura teleported out.

-Royal Estate-

The entire Team along with Penny were sitting in the greenhouse, in a circle. Naruto spoke up. "I found the Death School." Was Naruto's simple statement.

"Where is it?"

"It's in a place called Nightside. You'd have to jump over a lot of places, climb a lot of walls, and not fall before you reach the underside of Wizard City, but there is another way. Currently, the only door there is locked, and Spells won't unlock it. It's been tried. The only thing I figure that _can_ is a key with an identical Signature to the lock." Naruto sighed. "Sadly, I don't know where the key is, nor do I even know where to look."

"Why don't you just lead us to the other side of it?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because of the jumps required, and I'm not sure if Penny can get there like that." Naruto looked at her. "Unless you can accurately Jump 40 feet forward in a single jump 3 times in a row, then you won't be able to make it there until we get the key."

"Oh..." She looked downtrodden. "And that's why I plan to ask Headmaster Ambrose for some kind of clue as to where the key may be. I _know_ the key isn't in Firecat Alley, Triton Avenue, Cyclops Lane, or Unicorn Way. I would've picked up its signature, and gotten it already. That leaves the Dark Cave, Haunted Cave, and... well, basically it's just the caves that are left."

"Penny and I have been in the Dark Cave already. We can assume that, since it's important, it'll be in a tower. Everything so far has been. Dark Cave doesn't have any towers in it, or any notable residents. I doubt it's there." Sasuke pointed out.

"Hmm..." Naruto was in thought. _'Wait a second... there's only one tower in town I haven't seen since I got back. Sasuke has a point. Important things seem to have been relocated into the towers.'_ "Haunted Cave. It's gotta be there."

"What makes you think that?" Kakashi questioned.

"Nightside wasn't closed off last time, and there was no key. However, there is more to it than that. Sasuke has a point about the Important Items being in towers. There's only one tower I haven't seen since I got back, and it's in the Haunted Cave: Stormdrain Tower. The place gave me the creeps last time around."

"So, we just go in there, and get it?" Sakura asked.

"Not that simple." Naruto answered. "Each tower has a guardian. There just so happens to be a _Wraith_ in Stormdrain Tower."

"A Wraith?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why would there be one there?"

"Beats me. All I know is: Last time I was here, I tried to get in there for a dare. I picked the lock, and got in easily. It's worse for security than Konohagakure is. And I got by every security system in the village for Pranking purposes."

"So, how long do you think it'll take to get back in?"

"Hmm... Give me a week. I figure out everything I can, and try to get in there. Every way in, every way out, the whole nine yards. Study Hard, get as much rest as you can, and we'll go in there. Deal?"

Everyone else nodded. Just then, Ambrose teleported in. "Naruto, I would like to have a word with you." He looked at the others. "Preferably alone, as it only deals with you."

"Whatever it is, my team should know. That way, they can contact me if they need me."

Ambrose shook his head. "You'll be much more busy for this, my boy. You're also the only one I know I can trust with this, and it should help you test your skills in Life, as well."

Naruto sighed. "Can you give me a week? I kind of need to scout out Stormdrain Tower."

"Are you planing to face Nightshade?"

Naruto just replied with a flat look. "Maybe."

"Make sure you take the others with you when you do, but why a week?"

"For them to be able to get in too. He may have something we can use." Naruto continued.

"Hmm... I see. Well, if they head to Sapphyra's Tower, Foulgaze tends to guard the key you would want. Take the key from him, and you'll get into Stormdrain Tower with ease. Of course, that would be the front door, but you get my point, right?"

"That's better than a week, but I still need to make sure." Naruto replied. "After this is over, I'll meet with you, and see what I can do. I'll also bring Karina along, for whatever it is."

"Please do."

00000x00000

Chapter Complete.

Naruto is being sent to Wysteria. Nightshade is going down. Naruto also has a sword.

What will happen next?

I dunno, but it'll come to me sooner or later.


End file.
